Davis Goes Solo
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and it wants Davis. Will Davis forgive and forget? Or will Davis perform another Miracle? Rated T for laguage. Dakari, Kenyako, Taiora, Koumi.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Title: **Davis Going Solo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Digimon  
Author: Scorchio Icefyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Adventure  
Published: ?  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,640  
Summery: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and the Digidestined will need to work together to defeat it. Will the Digidestined reform? Or will Davis perform another Miracle?  
Parings: Dakari, Kenyako, Taiora, one-sided Takari

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story. Also, the plot is loosely based on the story 'The Digisenshi' by ssjgokillo which is why the first chapter may be similar to the first chapter of that story.

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Digivolve into ultimate  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"He's late again! This is sixth time this week!" Yolie's pacing around the computer room looking like she's about to explode. Kari, Yolie, T.K. and Cody have been waiting for over half an hour for Davis to arrive so they could go to the Digiworld, and still he hasn't shown up. Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon and Upamon sat around drinking juice. Upamon dropped his juice carton knowing that this conversation wasn't going to end well. Demi-Veemon was with Davis.

"Sometimes I really wonder how he became a Digidestined." T.K. said as he leaned against the wall near the door. "Better yet, why did Tai let him become our 'leader'?"

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." Cody stated matter-of-factly. The other digimon now stopped to watch while Upamon bounced over to Cody.

"It's also not polite to be late to important meetings!" Kari replied, more than a little annoyed and Davis' absence.

"He probably got caught up in soccer practice, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Besides it's only the third time he has been late this week! It was T.K. the other three times."

"Cody, that's not the point. Ken's probably already in the Digiworld waiting for us, and we're here waiting for that slacker! T.K.'s right, I think someone made a huge mistake when they let Davis become a Digidestined. All he does is gloat when he happens to do something right, and normally he's messing everything up!" T.K. and Yolie are nodding their heads in agreement with Kari, but Cody just looks questioningly, like he can't believe she said that.

"What about all the times he's helped us? Like when he saved you from the Monochromon? Sure, he's messed up a couple of times, but we all have."

"Oh come on Cody! T.K. and Tai were both there! If Davis wasn't there they would've handled it!" Yolie said as she glanced at the clock again. T.K. followed her line of vision. It was now 45 minutes since Davis should've been here.

"Agumon and Patamon couldn't digivolve then. There was a control spire in the area and besides, we would have lost against Kimeramon if Veemon didn't golden armor digivolve to Magnamon!"

"We would have found a way right Patamon?" T.K. asked as Patamon flew over to rest on his head.

"Right T.K.!" Patamon replied.

"That does it! I'm going to go down to that soccer field and drag his late ass up here!" Kari said angrily as she went to the door. She yanked it open and gasped.

Standing outside the door was Davis. His eyes were watering, tears threatening to fall and his hand looked like it was just about to grab the door handle. He suddenly spun around, and ran down the hallway as fast as he could, before any of them could even call out to him.

"Well! I hope you're happy now guys!" Cody snapped angrily as He picked up Upamon and put him in his rucksack.

"What do you mean?" Yolie asked, still shocked by what just happened. Cody placed his rucksack on his back as he answered.

"You sat here all comfortable insulting your 'friend', thinking he'd never hear it. Well, now he has! Did you see the look on his face? He was crying you idiots! How often do you see Davis cry?!" Cody's voice rose to the point where it was almost a scream. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go apologize to him!" And with that, Cody ran out of the room after Davis. Kari sat there, dumbfounded by what just took place, then suddenly T.K. held his Digivice towards the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked clearly still in shock at what just happened.

"Going to the Digiworld. We can handle things without Davis. Like you said, he's really not that much help at all. DIGIPORT OPEN!" And with that, T.K. disappeared into the computer, followed by Yolie. Kari took another glance at the open door, hoping for Davis and Cody to come back before she left, and then sighed. She pointed her Digivice to the computer, and was enveloped in light as she followed Yolie and T.K. to the Digiworld.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Davis stopped running when he reached the bench outside of the school building. (The same one Kari sat on in the dark ocean episode) He threw his rucksack down on the bench and sat down next to it. He ripped the goggles off his head and threw them on the floor. Davis was now letting the tears run down his face. Demi-Veemon's head popped out of the bag.

"Davish? Are you ok?" The little dragon asked in concern for his partner. Davis pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them hugging them close to his chest. His head was resting on his knees.

"Th-they hate me!" Davis sobbed. The pain he was feeling would force even Apocalymon to hand over his title of universes saddest being to Davis. "A-all I e-ever d-do is try. I-its never g-good enough th-though." Davis was too full of self-pity to notice footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Davis?" Cody asked as he sat down next to Davis. Demi-Veemon immediately returned to the rucksack. Davis turns away so that Cody doesn't see him crying. "I'm sorry about what the other's said Davis. It was rude." Cody let a little bit of concern come through that normally emotionless tone he always uses.

"I-it's not your fault. Hey Cody?"

"Yeah Davis?"

"Tell me… am I really that bad? Do I mess everything up like they said? Do you think I deserve to be a Digidestined?" He tried to make it sound like he didn't care, but his voice came out strained.

"Davis, of course you should be a Digidestined. It was you who got Ken to join us. You've done so many wonderful things. Granted, you have messed up, but we all have. The others were probably just mad because you were late."

"But that's not it. They don't respect me. Hell, most of the time they barley even treat me like I'm human! It's as if they hate me! Maybe… maybe I should just quit being a Digidestined, go back to living a normal life…"

"Davis? What's gotten into you? You've never quit before, why start now? And besides, you can't just give up being a Digidestined. You have an obligation." Cody's voice was stern, and Davis immediately realized he was right.

"You're right Cody… but I can't face them right now. Especially now, knowing how they really feel. Go ahead and go on without me. I think I'll skip going to the Digiworld today."

"Alright Davis, I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, concern still showing in his voice. Davis just shrugged, stood up, grabbed his rucksack and continued walking, never noticing Cody picking up the abandoned goggles.

X-----XDIGIMONX-----X

Once he got home he immediately begin to think about what he should do.

'_I can't just quit on the Digiworld, there's still all those control spires, not to mention Arukenimon. But, how can I go there day after day now? Now that I know they think I'm a screw up?'_ His thinking was taken off track as he heard struggling coming from his rucksack. He unzipped it and Demi-Veemon quickly jumps out.

"Geez Davish, do you always have to pack all your books in there, I felt like I was being squashed by a Mammothmon!"

"Sorry pal. I just had a lot on my mind I guess…"

"Hey, how come we're not in the Digiworld?"

"We're not going…" Davis replied while thinking about the computer lab incident. He looks shocked, and his small face contorts in confusion.

"But… they probably didn't mean it Davish! I mean, they're your friends…"

"Thanks Demi-Veemon, but I'm pretty sure they meant every word. But Cody brought up a good point; I can't just abandon the Digiworld. What do I do?"

"Well… you could always do what Ken did." Demi-Veemon was snuggling up on Davis' pillow.

"What?"

"Remember, when Ken quit being the Digimon Emperor, he struck out on his own before you got him to join the team. I guess you could do something like that right?"

"I could…" For the first time since school ended he could feel his spirits lifting, but that was quickly crushed when he realize yet another problem, "But how will I get to the Digiworld? Ken had a Digiport on his computer, that's why he was able to do it. The only one I know of is the one in the school computer lab. I can't go in there every day; it would be just as bad as if I was still going to the Digiworld with them!"

"Well, I'm sure Ken or Izzy could tell you how to make one on your computer…" Demi-Veemon stifles a yawn, but soon closes his eyes.

"You're right pal." Davis said quietly, not wanting to wake him. He slowly crept out of his room and grabbed the wireless phone, and the phone book. After a few minutes of searching, he found Izzy's phone number, and dialled it. The phone rings twice, before he heard a click on the other end.

_"Hello. Izumi residence." _

"Izzy?"

_"Yes, who is this?" _

"It's me, Davis."

_"Oh, Davis. What can I do for you?"_ He says questioningly. Davis doesn't call Izzy often.

"Not much, could you just tell me how to set up a Digiport on my computer?"

_"Sure Davis, but why?"_ His confusion hasn't gone away yet.

"So… so I can access the Digiworld from home in emergencies. If I can't get to school for whatever reason." Davis hates having to lie, but he doesn't want the older kids to know, and Izzy would have to tell them.

_"Oh, okay. It's really easy, are you at your computer?"_

"Yeah, just a second." Davis said as he made his way to the computer. It boots up, and Izzy quietly leads him through the process, and soon he's got the Digiport all set up on his computer. He thanked Izzy, and wished him a good night. He then sat back and thought of tomorrow.

'_It will be the first test of my Digiport. And my new life… alone…'_

X-----XSCHOOLX-----X

'_Here we go, lets see what the others have to say to me today! Actually, I don't really think I'm in a listening mood.'_ Davis thought as he walked to school the next day. He took extra care to get up earlier and to get ready earlier so that he didn't need to talk to them on the way to school. He left Demi-Veemon at home with a mini fridge that had just been stocked up so that he didn't starve and needn't leave the safety of Davis' bedroom. As Davis went to enter, he stopped and decided to use the back entrance. The reason, Kari, Yolie and T.K. were standing at the front gate. They would never expect him to use the back entrance because he always played soccer out front. Davis' plan was simple, avoid them all day. This would turn out to be harder then Davis first thought. Davis would head to his locker, and then decide to go to the toilet because Kari was there. It went like that. At lunch Davis sat with his soccer team rather then with the Digidestined. The last lesson was the hardest though. Davis arrived late on purpose because he had it with both Kari and T.K. Both tried desperately to get Davis' attention, even passing him notes which Davis told the teacher about. Davis just sat watching the clock knowing he would have to leave as soon as the bell rings in order to completely avoid T.K. and Kari. However, if Davis had read Kari's note he would have known that she had other ideas.

"Now I will assign you partners to work with." The teacher said snapping Davis out of his trance.

'_Perfect, he always partners T.K. and Kari together. Meaning I won't need to sit next to them anymore.' _Davis thought. Not today though. Kari had asked the teacher to partner her and Davis together during lunch. _'Just call my name already so I can get away from the Digi-dumb-asses!'_

"Kamiya, Hikari, you will partner with Motomiya Daisuke." Davis' jaw dropped, as did most of the class. Davis never got Kari as a partner. Davis immediately turned away from her. She turned to him smiling

'_Oh yeah, I bet you're really happy huh? Another chance to watch me screw everything up right? This is another reason to fucking hate the teacher!' _Kari moved her desk so she wasright next to him.

"Now we can talk." Kari said happily. Davis' eyes darkened knowing she asked to partner with him.

"Piss off." Davis muttered. Kari didn't think she heard that right.

"What was that?" She asked. Davis laughed on the inside.

"Nothing." He said as he turned back to the assignment.

"Listen, Davis..." Kari began before Davis interrupted her.

"That's Daisuke to you! Only my friends can call me Davis." He answered harshly. Kari winched at the tone. She had never heard it before, even against Arukenimon.

"But I am you friend." She said. Davis held in a laugh as well as the urge to shout that friends don't say nasty things about them behind their backs. Instead he replied with a simple "Whatever."

"Please Davis just listen..." But Kari never finished that sentence because Davis grabbed his stomach and started moaning.

"Are you alright Davis? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" The teacher asked in concern. Davis nodded and picked up his stuff. Just as he was walking away Kari grabbed his hand.

"We'll talk in the computer room." She said. Davis' eyes darkened again.

"Like hell we will!" He said so only she could hear before ripping his hand away and walking out of the door. He didn't even go to the nurse's office. He just went straight towards the door. The final bell rang when he was near Cody's class. Cody came out first and saw Davis by his door.

"Davis! You dropped these!" Cody said pulling out the goggles.

"Keep them Cody. They belong to the leader of the Digidestined. I want you to give them to the new leader. Whomever you think is best for the job." Davis said. He went to walk but stopped. "Don't worry, I have a Digiport on my computer, so if you need help e-mail me ok?" He finished before running out of the school and all the way home. _'Strange, no one even noticed I wasn't wearing my goggles today. Just shows how much they really care!'_

X-----XTEKARUX-----X

T.K., Yolie and Kari were yet again waiting for Davis. Yolie was visibly pissed off.

"He's late again!" She said angrily. That was when Cody walked through the door.

"Well you guys got your wish!" He said pulling Davis' goggles out of his pocket. "Davis quit!" Cody let Upamon out of his bag so that he could be with the rest of the digimon.

"You can't just quit being a Digidestined! It's destiny!" T.K. said in shock. This set Cody off.

"Weren't you the ones who said that Davis didn't deserve to be a Digidestined? But now, when he quits you all act like it's the end of the world! Bloody hypocrites!" Cody said angrily heading towards the Digiport. "Oh yeah and Davis wanted me to give the goggles to the most deserving of you guys to be the next leader, so I give them to you T.K. because even when Davis has a good plan the rest of you guys follow T.K.'s plan instead, which leads me to the mistakes part of what you guys said before. YOU NEVER GAVE HIM A CHANCE TO PROVE HIMSELF SO HOW COULD HE HELP BUT MAKE MISTAKES WHEN YOU NEVER LISTENED TO HIM?" And with that Cody threw the goggles at T.K. who removed his hat and replaced them with the goggles.

'_They don't look half as good as the did on Davis... err... they look even better?'_ Kari asked herself when looking at T.K. "T-they look r-really c-cu-cute." Kari said hesitantly. T.K. smiled.

"I can't believe he really quit. I don't want any of you telling Ken." T.K. said

"I told him I wanted to speak to him. I thought he would come running if I wanted to talk to him." Kari said sadly. T.K. gave her a sympathetic look and went to the Digiworld followed by Yolie. Kari looks towards the door half-hoping Davis would walk through and tell her he was only joking and Cody was in on it. But when he didn't, Kari followed T.K. to the Digiworld. Cody shook his head when they were all gone.

"They've just made the same mistake haven't they?" Upamon asked from his position next to Cody.

"I don't know Upamon, I really don't know."

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Davis threw his rucksack onto the bed waking Demi-Veemon up.

"Is it time Davish?" He asked hopefully. Davis nodded and pulled out his Digivice. Demi-Veemon jumped on his head. Soon the two were in the Digiworld. They arrived in a forested area. They were in a circle space that didn't have any trees. Only rocks. A perfect place for training.

"Alright Veemon, we are going to train you up until you can reach the Ultimate level on your own." Davis said. Veemon nodded and digivolved into ExVeemon. "Alright ExVeemon! Blast that boulder back!" ExVeemon nodded and got into position.

"VEE LASER!" A laser in the shape of an X went from ExVeemon's chest to the boulder, but it did nothing.

"Keep going until you can move it!" Davis commanded. ExVeemon nodded. If someone was to stand outside of the forest they were in and watch they would see a golden light emerge from the forest every ten seconds for approximately six hours. That was when Davis decided to go home. They kept up at this routine for five days before Davis was happy. Then they moved onto control spires. And from that point on it was training for three hours, control spires for three hours, and then they went home. After another week, ExVeemon could take on any average ultimate level digimon and hold his own. A week ultimate like Piximon would be as easy as another champion. During this time, ExVeemon was also growing in size too. He was now twice the average height of an ExVeemon.

**Will Veemon's training pay off? Will Ken find out what went on between Davis and the rest of the group? Find out next time on Davis Going Solo!**

A/N: So guys what did you think? Too much like 'The Digisenshi'? I'll try and work on making it different. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Magnamon

Title: **Davis Going Solo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Digimon  
Author: Scorchio Icefyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Adventure  
Published: 04/15/2010  
Chapters: 2, Words: 7,274  
Summery: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and the Digidestined will need to work together to defeat it. Will the Digidestined reform? Or will Davis perform another Miracle?  
Parings: Dakari, hints of Kenyako, hints of Taiora, hints of Koumi, one-sided Takari

Answering Reviews:

Lord Pata – I can see your concern about ExVeemon defeating Angemon in a fight, but don't worry that won't happen in this story. But I do take a little offence to the part where you said that Davis fans make his leaving the cause of him being 'the mighty hero'. That's not it at all. We Davis fans know that he has the power inside of him all along. He is the chosen child of Miracles. I personally believe that all Digidestined have the ability to be 'the mighty hero' if they put their mind to it and trained their digimon up a little. It annoyed me how they just blanked out the part about the wild Ultimate's who don't have partners or crests to help them digivolve and that is where the bases of this story comes from. Also, the others _do_ talk bad about Davis behind his back because at some point all teenagers do. Cody hasn't reached that point yet and he is a well mannered young boy. That is the reason he was defending Davis rather then joining the others. Don't worry, I know that you aren't flaming me. You are just telling me what you do not wish to see in the later chapters, some of which you won't, and that the idea is overdone. I already know this, but I think that it is a good overdone idea and wished to have my own shot at it. Thank you for reviewing.

KoumiLoccness – Thank you for reminding me about Koumi. I was originally going to put it in but it took me three weeks to finish the first chapter because I am lazy and I have been really busy and I just forgot about it. Thank you for reviewing.

LightningFox101 – Short and straight to the point, just how I like it. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

blblblblbl – Thank you for telling me about the language pushing the rating. I will try and keep in toned down. Thank you for reviewing

Grey vs. Ale – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Most of the time it was T.K. and Kari pushing Davis away and Yolie is a bit of horrible to Davis as well so they just fit for the most part. Although Kindness is Ken's crest and I don't remember having him badmouthing Davis, but as for the rest of the 'so much for the crest of Kindness and Love being nice' comment I totally agree. Thank you for reviewing.

Naruto fan 99 – Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story. Also, the plot is loosely based on the story 'The Digisenshi' by ssjgokillo which is why the chapters may be similar to that story.

Chapter 2: Magnamon

Davis here, this is what happed so far. I was late for going to the Digiworld when I overhear Cody defending me while Yolie, Kari and T.K. were talking about my less than admirable points. As Kari was about to leave to look for me, they find me standing right outside the door with tears in my eyes. To bad I heard the entire thing. I take of running, and I'm followed by Cody. I consider quitting the Digidestined, but Cody reminds me it's an obligation to the Digiworld. Instead, I go solo, and start a Digiport on my computer. After avoiding the others for the day, I get into a small tiff with Kari, and I leave school faking an illness. I meet up with Cody, and I tell Cody to give the goggles to another leader for the Digidestined. Then I go to the Digiworld, planning on training Veemon as he destroys control spires, hoping to get Veemon to digivolve to Ultimate to make up for the lack of other Digimon to help us fight. And here was me thinking I was important.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Digivolve into ultimate  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

It had been one month since Davis quit the Digidestined and Ken was getting suspicious. First it was small things like Davis not turning up anymore and T.K. wearing Davis' goggles, but then it was when control spires were being taken down in areas that the Digidestined never went to. After that it was when Davis completely fell off the radar when he wasn't at school, and even then he stopped communicating with the Digidestined, but of course, Ken didn't know that because he went to a different school. Yolie just said it was the digimon fighting back that was the cause of the control spires going down, but Cody didn't think so. But now everyone was dismissing Cody's ideas almost as much as they did Davis'.

While they took down a few control spires a day, Davis and Veemon took down a rough amount of 20 control spires. Davis was also training his digimon constantly. ExVeemon started to battle the control spire digimon that were sent at him. Arukenimon, thinking Davis was an easy target, sent stronger and stronger digimon at him and Veemon. She never expected for ExVeemon to take down Ultimate level digimon as if it was nothing. So she sent herds of Mammothmon at him. During that battle ExVeemon digivolved to his Ultimate level for the first time. Soon Arukenimon gave up and went after the others again. During this time, Davis discovered that Veemon stopped de-digivolving when he returned to the human word. Veemon started to follow Davis to school in case the others started to harass him and they had their digimon on them.

Davis was walking home from school with Veemon hiding while watching. T.K. and Yolie seemed to accept his decision of leaving the Digidestined and left him alone. Kari however, had other plans. She was always popping up trying to talk to Davis who made up an excuse to get away. But over the last few days she seemed to have given up and just accepted the fact that Davis didn't want anything to do with her. So Davis was walking home thinking he was safe.

"Davis! Wait up!" Davis continued walking. The voice belonged to Kari. She was obviously trying again. Suddenly he was pinned to the ground by two paws.

"Get off me Gatomon!" He said through gritted teeth.

"No chance Davis. Kari wants to talk to you and she can't while you continually run away." The cat digimon replied.

"VEE HEADBUTT!" Suddenly the weight on top of Davis was released. Davis got up and saw Gatomon on the ground and Veemon shaking, either in anger for Gatomon attacking Davis or shock that he attacked Gatomon. Kari came running up.

"I'm sorry Davis but I really need to talk to you!" Kari said as Gatomon got up with tears in her eyes.

"Even if I don't want to huh? Davis said trying to scowl. _'Damnit! Why can't I scowl at her? How can she still make me feel this way?'_

"Davis... no, you're right. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine." Kari said as Davis dusted himself off and continued walking with Veemon following leaving a crying Kari behind.

"Davis!" Gatomon calls running after him. She slows down as she reaches his side. Veemon prepares to attack if Gatomon pounces again. "What is wrong with you? Do you not realise what this is doing to Kari?"

"It's not doing anything, and if it is then it's her fault. You were there. You heard what she and the others said! Kari has T.K., Yolie has Ken and I screw everything up making everyone mad at me! They don't deserve it and I didn't deserve what they said."

"Davis, Kari isn't..."

"Listen Gatomon, I've got to go to... go do my homework." Davis said ducking out of the conversation. Gatomon sighs as she looks at Davis.

"Fine Davis, do whatever you want..." She said as she turned and ran back to Kari. Davis sighed in relief and Veemon relaxes. They quicken in their pace and they arrive back at Davis' apartment.

"Ready Veemon?" Davis asked as they walked into his room.

"Whenever you are Davish!" Davis nodded and held his D-3 up to the computer. They were both sucked into their training zone.

X-----XKENX-----X

"Ok guys, I want answers and I want them now!" Ken said when he finally had enough that day.

"What are you talking about Ken?" T.K. asked.

"I'm talking about why Davis isn't here anymore. First he disappears off of the radar and then you turn up wearing his goggles, goggles he wouldn't give to anyone, especially to you T.K. I want to know why!" Ken shouted in a blind rage. "Now someone better tell me what the hell is going on or I am going to leave."

"D-D-Davis… He… he…" Kari said, unable to finish because of her tears.

"Even better, why has Kari been crying since you got here?"

"It's ok Kari; it's not your fault." T.K. said while comforting her.

"He quit Ken." Yolie said. "Davis quit."

"WHAT?!" Ken shouted. "DAVIS WOULDN'T JUST QUIT!" Cody looked ready to burst.

"He didn't. T.K., Yolie and Kari were insulting him behind his back, but he heard it all and quit because of that." Cody said. T.K. was glaring at him and Yolie looked scared. Ken was so pissed off that if he stayed any longer he was going to kill someone. Stingmon flew down and de-digivolved into Wormmon who settled himself in Ken's arms as he walked towards the Digiport.

"Where are you going Ken?" T.K. asked before Ken left.

"If you guys can treat my best friend like that and then hide it from me then this is a team I'd rather not be part of anymore." Ken said angrily. "I expected more from you Yolie." Ken sighed before exiting the Digiworld to go find Davis. Ankilomon and Cody also walked towards the Digiport with Ankilomon de-digivolving as they did.

"CODY! I told you not to tell Ken!" T.K. shouted walking towards the younger boy.

"Yeh, because you knew that he would leave. A good leader doesn't hide things from his team." Cody said as angry as Ken was. "Hiding things from Ken is as good as lying to him and my grandfather said there is nothing worse then telling a lie."

"I gave you a direct order!" T.K. said through gritted teeth.

"An order? When did we become an army? When did this become a tyranny? Ken had a right to know and I honestly think he was right to leave! I'm outta here" Cody said as he and Armodillomon left.

"This is not good! We just lost two more of our members! We are down half a team! Are you going to continue T.K.? Are we going to have to leave you all alone?" Kari asked. "You turned them against you there T.K. You pushed them away! Are you going to push me and Yolie away as well?"

"If they left it's their problem. T.K. was doing what was best for the team Kari. If they had a different opinion then that's their problem." Yolie replied. Kari nodded slowly.

'_I guess their right.' _Kari thought.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

After knocking down their 25th control spire, ExVeemon and Davis were pretty tired.

"Ready to end the day ExVeemon?" Davis asked as ExVeemon sat down.

"Not yet. There are still more control spires in this area. Besides that we went straight to Control Spires today without any training. How am I supposed to master my Ultimate level without training?" ExVeemon said.

"I gave you a break today. We go into serious training tomorrow." Davis replied with a grin. Neither of the two noticed the digimon approaching from behind. It looked like MetalGarurumon, but it was black and white instead of blue and yellow.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my domain?" It asked.

"We're sorry. We were just eliminating the control spires here honest." Davis said with fear in his voice.

"You still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?" It asked again.

"I'm Davis and this is ExVeemon." Davis replied.

"Digidestined? Well then you must SUFFER!" It said. "I am BlackMetalGarurumon. I am a Mega level control spire digimon and you shall not escape my wrath!"

"ExVeemon, this might be a time to run." Davis said and ExVeemon nodded.

"Cocytus Breath!" BlackMetalGarurumon shouted. A beam of black ice shot from his mouth and Davis and ExVeemon barely made it out in time. Apartments opened on his armour with missiles in them. "Garuru Tomahawk!" The missiles were about to hit Davis when he was saved by Stingmon.

"Phew, thanks Stingmon, you came just in time." Davis said as he landed next to Ken and ExVeemon.

"We would have been here sooner, but traffic is terrible this time of year." Ken said smiling. They turned their attention back to BlackMetalGarurumon when he was hit with Ankilomon's tail. It barely left a dent.

"I wouldn't do that Cody. He's a Mega!" Davis called.

"We'll need Paildramon." Ken said thoughtfully.

"Nope, ExVeemon and I have a secret weapon!" Davis said holding out his Digivice. "Ready?" ExVeemon nodded.

"Let's do it!" ExVeemon replied.

"Digivolve!" ExVeemon jumped into the air and started to glow as did the Digivice.

"ExVeemon digivolve to Magnamon!" This Magnamon was different to the Magnamon that defeated Kimeramon. It was coloured like Paildramon. The mask was red and the mouth plate white. The body and pelvic armour was green and the arm and leg armour was gray. The feet were green with gray just before the toes that were now uncovered. To say that Cody and Ken were surprised would be an understatement.

X-----XKARIX-----X

T.K., Kari and Yolie only destroyed one control spire that day. Loosing Ken and Cody really put a downer on their mood. Kari wasn't even paying attention to the task. Her thoughts were on one person. Davis Motomiya. Kari has been really depressed since Davis quit. He hasn't said anything to her unless absolutely necessary.

They still haven't told the older kids about it. T.K. didn't want to worry them about something a petty as Davis quitting. Cody said he was buckling under the pressure of being a leader and they just dismissed that theory. That was when the started to push him out. Now that Kari was really thinking about it, she could see that he was right.

'_He hasn't even made any important decisions yet and he's already showing he isn't ready.'_ Kari thought. She needed help with her problem with Davis. But there were only two people she could turn to and both were still in the dark about Davis quitting. Kari thought about it some more and realised that her brother Tai, while he was one of the people she could talk to about it would probably have the wrong answers for her problem, so that left Tai's best friend and Kari's 'older sister' Sora Takenouchi. The Digidestined of love.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Magnamon hit the ground with a thud. BlackMetalGarurumon was stronger then they thought. Magnamon rolled away as BlackMetalGarurumon pounced on where he was before. As he got up he jumped back into the air.

"Magna Blast!" He shouted as energy shot out the cannons underneath his shoulder pads towards BlackMetalGarurumon. They connected exposing the control spire beneath his skin. BlackMetalGarurumon pounced again.

"Cocytus Breath!" BlackMetalGarurumon shouted. Magnamon barely avoided the blast, with some of his right shoulder pad freezing.

"Magna Blast!" He yelled back as he fired more energy at BlackMetalGarurumon. The exposing more control spire, giving the mega digimon a weak spot. Magnamon flew over and grabbed a hold of BlackMetalGarurumon waist where it was exposed the most. "Say you prayers arsehole! Magna Explosion!" Magnamon let out all the energy in his body deleting the control spire digimon and reverting Magnamon back to Demi-Veemon. He fell and was caught by Stingmon.

"Well I guess that training paid off." Davis said as Demi-Veemon smiled.

"Third times the charm!" The little dragon replied. Ken and Cody were still in shock at ExVeemon digivolving. Ankilomon and Stingmon de-digivolved to Wormmon and Armodillomon.

"How did you digivolve to ultimate?" Wormmon asked. Demi-Veemon laughed a little.

"I trained until I couldn't feel my nose and then I destroyed some Control Spire digimon. After a heard of Mammothmon beats you senselesh you pretty much have no choice. Either digivolve or be destroyed so I digivolved." Demi-Veemon replied with a shrug.

"We had just finished for the day before BlackMetalGarurumon attacked us. We only had that last tower to do." Davis said pointing at the very last control spire because the other two were knocked down during the battle.

"We've got it right Armodillomon?" Cody asked. And five minutes later, Digmon was drilling through the control spire and they decided to go home. Once they left the Digiworld, Ken and Cody invited Davis down to the park. On the way there Ken told Davis of how the others kept Ken in the dark and he left because of it. And then Cody explained that he left after Ken left because T.K. got really angry that Cody told Ken.

"Man, T.K.'s doing a really bad job as leader. I wonder if I went back would the others still listen to him even when I'm right." Davis mused. Cody shook his head.

"Probably, but that's because they have no respect for you." Ken said. Then his eyes darkened. "Which is a load of shit really because they all owe you their lives. You saved them from Kimeramon and you saved Kari from Monochromon. And I heard that you also saved them from Cherubimon when you guys had only just beaten me. So you saved Kari's life three times and Cody, T.K. and Yolie twice and myself once. You need more credit dude." Ken smiled as he finished. Cody and Davis burst out laughing. Then Cody suddenly stopped followed by Davis.

"Are we like our own little team? Because I don't think Ken and I can return to the Digidestined now and you don't want to go back." Cody asked. Davis shook his head.

"All we do is train and destroy control spires. I stopped being Digidestined when I quit. I'm now more of a tamer. That works actually. I'm a Digimon Tamer!" Davis said striking a heroic pose.

"Wrong Davis! We're the Digimon Tamers." Ken corrected him striking the same pose which set the trio off laughing.

"Yeh, we are going to get new upgraded Digivices and a deck of cards that can swipe in the side of the Digivice to power our digimon up because they come with the job." Cody said continuing with the joke.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea." Ken said suddenly serious. "I mean, we could use cards of the other Digi-eggs to confuse our opponents. And also, we could always have a supply of the Digi-egg of Miracles." Davis and Cody nodded before they all burst out laughing again.

"Like that'll happen." Davis said still laughing.

X-----XRYOX-----X

"I think someone is mocking me! We'll show them right Cyberdramon?" A young boy named Ryo asked. An ultimate level digimon growled in response.

X-----XTAMER-WORLDX-----X

"I don't like this special 'what if' season very much Guilmon. They mocked our way of life." Another boy around the same age as Ryo who was named Takato said. Next to him was a red dinosaur that looked like Agumon. This was Guilmon. He ignored Takato and continued to eat the bread in front of him. Behind him the rest of the Tamers sighed and continued to watch the second episode of the 'Digimon Adventure 02.5: What If Davis went solo'

X-----XDAVISX-----X

"Even better, there is a world where that happens and we are just a TV show to them. How's that for crazy?" Cody said 1upping Davis.

X-----XTAMER-WORLDX-----X

At that statement they all burst out laughing at the irony of that situation.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Then for a few hours they played some soccer with some kids from Davis' soccer team. Half went to one team with Ken as the captain, the other half had Davis as captain and Cody. Meaningless to say that Davis' team got beaten so badly that they'll never be able to show their faces at soccer practice until it was next on. After that they all went their separate ways to go home. The last thought in Davis' mind before he fell asleep was how nice it was to be a part of a team that doesn't hate you.

X-----XKARIX-----X

Meanwhile Kari was already asleep. Beneath her on the lower bunk, her brother Tai couldn't get to sleep. Not while his baby sister was writhing in her sleep screaming 'no'. Tai was seriously concerned for her. She had been like this for over a month. But Tai never found out what or who she was saying 'no' to until this very night.

"No... Please... don't go... DAVIS!" Kari screamed. Tai's eyes darkened. Davis Motomiya was going to pay for doing whatever he did to make Tai's little sister like this. Tai got out of bed and went to get a drink. But if he didn't he would have heard his sister say "I'm sorry for hurting you." Before she finally went quiet. That was when Tai came back and finally got some sleep.

**Will the Digidestined be able to get Ken, Cody and Davis back? What will Tai do to Davis? Will Davis' training help Wormmon and Armodillomon digivolve to their ultimate level? What will Sora tell Kari? Find out next time on Davis Going Solo!**

**Preview of next chapter: **

"_What did you do to my sister?" Tai said angrily holding Davis up by his collar. Davis looked at Tai before breaking his grip. _

_"I didn't do anything to Kari! She's the one that did something to me!" Davis said back in as much anger. _

_"What?" Tai asked in shock. _

_"I quit the Digidestined because T.K., Yolie and Kari didn't respect me. They question my leadership whenever possible and always went with T.K.'s ideas even when mine were the right ones. Then one day in the computer lab about a month ago, they started saying that I didn't deserve to a Digidestined so I set up my own Digiport and quit being a Digidestined. Since then I have been training Veemon so that I could take down more control spires and so I wouldn't be helpless when fighting stronger Digimon." Davis said. Tai leaned against a nearby lamppost taking it all in._

Edit: Changed because I fogot to give Ken one line... oops. Fixed it now

A/N: So what did you think of the reference to the Tamer world? I am starting to show more differences in the plot then 'The Digisenshi'. Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Learning the Truth

Title: **Davis Going Solo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Digimon  
Author: Scorchio Icefyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Adventure  
Published: 04/15/2010  
Chapters: 3, Words: 11,670

Summery: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and the Digidestined will need to work together to defeat it. Will the Digidestined reform? Or will Davis perform another Miracle?  
Parings: Dakari, hints of Kenyako, hints of Taiora, hints of Koumi, one-sided Takari

Answering Reviews:

KoumiLoccness – Glad you enjoyed chapter 2. The Koumi is in this chapter I think (not sure, bad memory). No hard feelings for you being a Sorato fan. Personally, I think Tai should have got the girl but the writers hate us Taioras and Dakaris. Thanks for reviewing.

diggix – I do not understand the reference, pm me to explain it. Thanks for reviewing.

Davisfan – Glad you are enjoying the story. I don't see any reason to hate Takari, I just prefer Dakari because I think that Davis deserves to get the girl, because I see the leaders as main characters I want to see the main characters get the girls. Kari is a little confused at the moment, but as for T.K. being more thoughtful, he is doing what he thinks is best for the team, but it is instead driving them apart. It is my way of expressing that he is not ready for the pressures of leading the Digidestined. And Yolie isn't a moron; she just doesn't know when to stop. This whole experience has shaken them all up a little, and they don't have the right guidance because T.K. didn't want to worry the others. Thanks for reviewing.

Grey vs Ale – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Ken and Cody have joined Davis but for how long? The digicards was a joke, I can not in good conscience give them digicards because then I would have to give the tamers a direct role rather then the cameo in the previous chapter that will not be repeated in later chapters. Armodillomon and Wormmon will find their way to Ultimate, as will the others and the older kids. I think I captured a stressed out T.K. right, but he was never stressed out in the anime so there is no way for me to tell. Thanks for reviewing.

blblblblbl – Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the Tamer reference. Thanks for reviewing.

dragon shinobi – I agree with you, Davis did have a stronger heart then Tai and he never let his emotions take control over him. Tai has more experience in the role of a leader, so he could have been giving advice to Davis off-screen, but something like controlling your anger would be something to be said on-screen.  
T.K. let his emotions get the better of him two times, once when Ken absorbed Devimon's data for Kimeramon and the other was against BlackWarGreymon. I could actually imagine Patamon dark digivolving when fighting BlackWarGreymon.

"Patamon dark digivolve to Devimon!" T.K. falls to his knees and clutches his head screaming no. "Come here pretty boy!" Then the digital world and real world were destroyed by the combined efforts of Devimon and BlackWarGreymon.

I think Patamon dark digivolving would actually hurt T.K. more mentally then physically. As for meeting ichigo or kouichi, we can only ever guess what it would be like if they met. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story. Also, the plot is loosely based on the story 'The Digisenshi' by ssjgokillo which is why the chapters may be similar to the chapters of that story.

Chapter 3: Learning the Truth 

Ken reporting for duty, so I finally find out that Davis quit the Digidestined and Cody and I decide to join him. When we find him, he is already in a tough spot with a Mega level control spire digimon named BlackMetalGarurumon. Davis surprises us with ExVeemon digivolving into a Paildramon coloured Magnamon. It took him a while, but he eventually took it out with his Magna Explosion. I wonder if Wormmon can digivolve into an Ultimate with as much strength.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Digivolve into ultimate  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"Hello, this is Sora speaking." Sora said down the phone.

"_Sora, it's me, Kari. I really need to talk to you!" _Kari said in a rush.

"Sure Kari. What do you need to talk to me about?" Sora asked.

"_Not on the phone. Meet me at the ice cream parlour. I'll explain everything there." _Kari replied. Sora nodded, which was pretty dumb seeing as she was on the phone.

"Ok. I'll meet you there after school today. Tell Tai I said 'hi'." Sora said.

"_Will do. Bye." _Kari answered as she hung up the phone. Sora's mum came out from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was Kari, you know, Tai's younger sister. She wanted to talk to me." Sora said.

"Well get home as quick as you can. I still need help with the flower shop." The older woman said. Sora hugged her mum and set out for school, meeting up with a livid Tai.

"What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked her best friend/crush.

"I'm going to kill Davis!" Tai replied.

"WHAT? Why? What did he do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know! But he had Kari screaming his name and begging him not to go during the middle of the night!" Tai said. Sora gasped in realisation that Kari was going to talk to her about Davis.

"Oh." Was all she could reply. Tai looked to her.

"Hey, you've not already got a date for Matt's concert yet have you?" Tai suddenly asked. Sora looked back at Tai.

"Not yet. I've been asked, just not by the right person." She said. Tai smiled.

"How about going with me then?" Tai asked with his famous Kamiya grin. Sora smiled.

"I'd like that." She said just before they met up with Izzy.

"Do you guy's know why Davis would want to set a Digiport up on his computer?" Izzy suddenly asked not able to hold it in any longer. "He asked me for help about a month ago saying it was 'in case he couldn't get to school and it was an emergency.' But recently, T.K.'s been wearing your old goggles Tai. Further more, Davis, Ken and Cody have cut all contact with Kari, Yolie and T.K., as well as us older kids!" Tai and Sora looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Kari.

"Izzy, I think there may have been some sort of trouble with the younger ones. For the past month Kari has been screaming for someone not to go while she slept and last night I heard her scream Davis' name." Tai replied.

"And Kari wants to talk to me later on today at the ice cream parlour." Sora revealed.

"Hmm, if the team has split in two then we need to get it back together and quick. Gennai e-mailed me that there is a familiar darkness in the Digiworld. If they are split too long then the chances are that both halves could be destroyed." Izzy said worriedly. Tai and Sora both gasped knowing that they would have to get to the bottom of it.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Davis and Cody ran to Davis' house as soon as school had finished. Ken was going to meet them at Davis' training area.

"Are we doing the right thing Davis? You know, pushing our digimon this hard." Cody asked after they arrived.

"I asked myself that a thousand times during the time I spent training ExVeemon, but now look at him. ExVeemon can take out most Ultimate level digimon nowadays. Yes the training is rough, but it strengthens them to a level that we were told couldn't be possible. Just think about it Cody. Imagine Magnamon and Stingmon's ultimate level DNA Digivolving. How cool would that be? Think of the power. We could flatten Mummymon and Arukenimon without breaking a sweat." Davis said with a smirk. "But then again we could leave them to T.K. and the others." Davis started to laugh and Cody realised he was joking.

When Ken arrived, Stingmon and Ankilomon found their own rocks and began to try and push them back. ExVeemon digivolved to Magnamon and started to train as an Ultimate. This is they way they would train for the next two hours until Magnamon destroyed his rock. Ken told Davis to go on ahead with the control spires. During the time he was away, Ken and Cody received an e-mail from Izzy telling them about a Digidestined meeting. Ken e-mailed Davis telling them that they were going to the meeting to tell them that they are no longer Digidestined. Davis thought it strange that he didn't get an e-mail. So when Davis decided to go for a walk after he returned from the Digiworld that day, he didn't expect to run into Tai.

Tai was waiting for Davis to go to the Digidestined meeting, not knowing that Izzy couldn't get through to Davis' D-terminal. So when Davis was walking past the bush that Tai was hiding in, Tai grabbed him.

"What did you do to my sister?" Tai said angrily holding Davis up by his collar. Davis looked at Tai before breaking his grip.

"I didn't do anything to Kari! She's the one that did something to me!" Davis said back in as much anger.

"What?" Tai asked in shock.

"I quit the Digidestined because T.K., Yolie and Kari didn't respect me. They question my leadership whenever possible and always went with T.K.'s ideas even when mine were the right ones. Then one day in the computer lab about a month ago, they started saying that I didn't deserve to a Digidestined so I set up my own Digiport and quit being a Digidestined. Since then I have been training Veemon so that I could take down more control spires and so I wouldn't be helpless when fighting stronger Digimon." Davis said. Tai leaned against a nearby lamppost taking it all in. "Did I mention how Cody defended me? Did I tell you how T.K. told Kari and Yolie not to tell Ken and ordered Cody not to? Did I tell you that Cody and Ken also quit and joined me training for two hours? Did I mention why they were attacking me verbally behind my back in the computer room? They did it because I was late. So now you know."

"But then why is Kari having nightmares? Why is she screaming for you not to leave?" Tai asked. Davis shrugged and walked back to his apartment.

X-----XKARIX-----X

Sora and Kari were still at the ice cream parlour when they got the e-mail about the meeting. Kari went to leave but Sora stopped her.

"We still need to talk." She said sternly. Kari nodded and sat back down. "What went on between you and Davis?" Kari looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"H-he quit!" Kari said holding the tears back. "And it's all my fault! T.K. and Yolie were saying that he didn't deserve to be a Digidestined and I agreed with them. Cody defended him! But we never expect for Davis to be listening to the entire thing while he was standing outside the door." The tears were running down her face. "A-and the next day I t-told him I wanted to s-speak to him in the c-computer room and Cody came in and h-he said that w-we got o-our w-wish!" Sora moved over and hugged Kari.

"Davis quit?" Sora said gently. Kari nodded. "But there's more to what your telling me isn't there?" Kari nodded again.

"He w-was just i-ignoring me. I r-really n-needed to t-talk with h-him. I g-got Gatomon to p-pin him to the g-ground. V-Veemon a-attacked her and D-Davis just l-left me all a-alone." Kari said crying into Sora's shoulder.

"Veemon? Did Demi-Veemon digivolve?" Sora asked in surprise. Kari shook her head.

"I-it was l-like he w-was a-already d-digivolved." Kari sobbed. Sora gently rubbed her back.

"If that's so then I don't think that Davis gave up on the Digiworld entirely. Maybe he's just taking a break from you guys to clear his head and try to be more responsible." Sora replied. Kari nodded thinking back to the suddenly clear areas of the Digiworld.

_'Is Davis responsible for those areas clearing? Is Davis what Cody meant when he said he didn't think that is was the digimon destroying the control spires' _Kari thought.

"Anyway, why are you telling _me_ this?" Sora asked locking eyes with the younger girl. "I would've thought that you would go to Tai for a problem such as Davis quitting, after all Tai was the leader." Kari begins to stammer but Sora continues. "Why are you always so hard on Davis anyway? Why were you so mad about Davis being late? You weren't mad when Tai or T.K. were late all those times."

"Because Davis is better then that! He needs to apply himself more. I don't like seeing him when he's not at his best." Kari blurts out before she knows what she's saying. The tears have stopped now.

"Why?"

"Because I care about him!" The rest of the shop looks at Kari who had just shouted the last part. Sora smiles and Kari realises what she said. "N-not like that! If I liked anyone like that it would be T.K."

"Then why haven't you asked young T.K. out then? After all it is pretty obvious that he has a thing for you." Sora continued before Kari could answer. "Do you remember when you and Davis first met?"

"Kind of..."

"It was just after that summer in the digital world. It was the first game of soccer being played and Tai asked me to sit the game out so he could see what the new kid on the squad could do. Do you remember who that was?" Sora asked.

"Davis?" Kari guessed. Sora nodded.

"I was sitting next to you and as soon as you saw him you said 'He's cute.' Then you started blushing so much I thought I would have to explain to Tai why his sister's head became a Tomato. And then you added 'but T.K. is cuter.' Then after the game I went to take you to Tai and Davis was with him. He took one look at you and turned to Tai. He said 'Gee Tai, you sure have a nice sister. She is pretty cute too, for an icky girl.' And then you kept on asking me stuff about T.K. like what he was doing then. At first it was cute, but then you made a habit out of it. Everyone but Davis and T.K. have noticed it. Whenever you even feel anything more then friendship for Davis you do something with T.K. or start to talk about him. It's like you won't allow yourself to like Davis more then T.K., even though you know deep down that you do. Sora finished as she went to pay for the ice cream.

"Do I really like Davis that way?" She asked herself. Sora walked back over.

"Come on, let's go to that meeting." Sora said as Kari wiped her eyes.

X-----XIZZYX-----X

Izzy was at the meeting with Joe, Matt, T.K. and Yolie. Mimi was on via webcam. Izzy set it up for her when he went to visit her in America on his own. The others could only guess what happened because when they were asked about it they blushed and changed the subject. Soon Tai, Kari and Sora were also there.

"So we are just waiting for Davis, Ken and Cody." Izzy said after Tai arrived.

"I don't think Davis is going to be here. Not if what Kari told me was true anyway." Sora said in disappointment of the three younger children.

"Or Ken and Cody if what Davis told me is true." Tai said scowling at T.K.

"Ok, what is going on? Why won't the rest of the new guys be here? Better yet, why is T.K. wearing Davis' goggles all of a sudden?" Matt suddenly asked noticing Tai's scowl.

"We can answer that." A voice from behind Izzy said. They all turned to look to see Ken and Cody.

"It all started about a month ago when Davis was late. Yolie started going on about how it was the sixth time that he was late that week when actually it was only the third, but that's beside the point. T.K. then questioned why Davis was a Digidestined and why Tai made him the leader. That's when I started to defend him. Imagine my surprise when Kari jumps in and starts badmouthing him as well. When I started to talk about the good things he's done Yolie said that Tai and T.K. were there to save Kari from Monochromon and T.K. said that he and Patamon would have found a way to defeat Kimeramon, which is ironic seeing as T.K. wanted to retreat and Davis went at got the golden Digiegg. Kari then went to go get him from wherever he was, but Davis was standing right outside the door the entire time!" Cody said in anger. His voice was rising in every sentence.

"Davis ran off and I went after him. After he went home I noticed he had left the goggles behind. So the next day, I'm not sure what happened but Davis was beginning to go home before the bell rang, I think he was faking an illness or something but he told me to give the goggles to whoever I thought should be the leader because he was quitting the Digidestined. Personally I didn't think any of the deserved it but I gave them to T.K. because Yolie and Kari ALWAYS went with T.K. even when Davis was right. Then T.K. forbade us from telling Ken about Davis quitting. During the following month, Davis began to train Veemon in the Digiworld and took out more control spires in one day then we did in a week. Yesterday I told Ken about Davis quitting and we both decided to join Davis and quit the Digidestined because we didn't like the way T.K. ran things. Imagine our surprise when we found Davis being attacked by a BlackMetalGarurumon made from a control spire. Turns out he didn't need out help at all and managed to get ExVeemon to digivolve to the ultimate level! So Ken and I were training with him in the Digiworld before we got the message about this meeting. I went to get Ken from the train station. Davis stayed to destroy some more control spires with his new Ultimate levelled digimon. That about covers it." Cody finished. Everyone looked at the three offending teenagers.

"I can't believe you!" Mimi screeched from the computer.

"You idiots!" Joe shouted.

"What the hell is your problem T.K.?" Matt asked.

"Oh great, now we need to worry about getting the group back together? You really know how to make things even worse!" Izzy shouted. Everyone looked at him. "We have to deal with an old enemy possibly returning while worrying if Davis can handle it on his own because Ken and Cody won't always be there to help him." Ken and Cody look at each other and gulp simultaneously.

"Don't invite us to anymore Digidestined meetings, we have to go now!" Ken said as the both run towards Davis' apartment.

"So how are we going to get the team back together?" Tai asked. T.K. just snorted and walked off.

"Davis made his bed and he can lie in it!" He said before running towards his own apartment. The older kids looked on in shock at what they just heard T.K. say. Kari burst into tears and Yolie looked like she approved and followed after him.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Davis was yet again training with Magnamon. Magnamon was close to breaking his fifth rock when a man with spiky dark blond hair who was wearing a white robe appeared.

"Greetings Davis, where are your friends?" He asked.

"Friends? Oh, you mean the Digidestined. Yeh, I'm not with them anymore." Davis answered casually. The man looked shocked.

"What do you mean you aren't with them anymore?" He asked.

"I quit, they didn't want me on the team and I didn't want to be around people who insult me and say I don't deserve to be a Digidestined." Davis replied still as casual as before

"WHAT?!" The man said enraged. "You can't quit the Digidestined! It's... it's destiny!" He finished.

"DON'T talk to me about Destiny! Kari and T.K. are destined for each other! We're destined to save both worlds! Well I don't think a lot about destiny at the moment!" Davis replied with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Destiny has already been thrown off track because of you quitting the Digidestined. The pain that was left behind must have been what awakened it from its sleep despite the Digidestined believing they destroyed it. Davis you must return!" The man said rambling until the final part.

"Who says I should?" Davis questioned.

"I do!" The man replied forcefully.

"Yeh, and who are you?" Davis said with his anger building.

"Gennai!" He replied.

"Weren't you older?" Davis asked. Gennai sighed.

"Just go to these coordinates. Arukenimon is planning something." Gennai said passing some coordinates onto Davis' D-3. Magnamon, who had de-digivolved back into Veemon, now had digivolved back into ExVeemon to fly Davis there. Gennai shook his head as the left his sight

"He's going to need help." He said as he sent an e-mail to all of the Odaiba Digidestined.

X-----XTAIX-----X

"Hey guys I just got another e-mail from Gennai." Izzy shouted.

"What's it say?" Mimi asked.

"Oh-no! Davis is going to fight Arukenimon by himself. Gennai sent me the coordinates for her latest scheme. We need to get there and fast!" Izzy shouted. Kari pulled out her Digivice.

"Out of my way! DIGIPORT OPEN!" Kari shouted as she was taken into the Digiworld. Tai and Sora followed her; they were followed by Matt and Joe, then by T.K. and Yolie who had both just come back. Izzy sent Mimi the coordinates and followed his friends into the portal. Mimi went in from America.

X-----XKENX-----X

Ken and Cody arrived at Davis' house to find his Digiport at a new location. Right where everyone was headed for. They pulled out their Digivices and went in. The found themselves by a really big hill and the others were already there. The hill had 100 control spires around it. Arukenimon pulled out a handful of her hairs and sent them loose.

"SPIRIT NEEDLE!" She shouted. The control spires began to form a large black shape in the sky.

"DO IT GUYS! DIGIVOLVE!" Tai shouted. The original digimon partners were already there.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon! The angel of light!"

"Armodillomon digivolve to Ankilomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!"

The black shape raised its arms and the digimon were knocked back into their rookie forms, except for Gatomon who went back to her champion form. The shape formed into a BlackWarGreymon. Arukenimon smiled at him.

"Go now! Destroy these foolish human children who dare appose us!" She said. He turned his head towards her

"No." It said. Arukenimon looked livid.

"You dare disobey me?" She said transforming into her spider form. "Get him Mummymon!" She shouted. Mummymon jumped into the air from out of nowhere and held his gun towards him. He was about to pull the trigger when from out of nowhere

"VEE LASER!" An X shaped blast tore straight through him and destroyed him. ExVeemon was floating nearby with Davis on his shoulder. Mummymon's gun dropped to the floor and disintegrated. Everyone looked on in shock at ExVeemon. Arukenimon took this as a chance to try and destroy the Digidestined, but BlackWarGreymon had other ideas. He pushed his claw straight through Arukenimon's chest and deleted her. He looked over to ExVeemon and nodded.

"We're even." He said before he turned around.

"Where are you going?" ExVeemon asked suddenly. BlackWarGreymon didn't even turn around. He just shrugged and flew off leaving Davis alone with the Digidestined and Ken and Cody.

**What is this new deadly foe? Where has BlackWarGreymon gone off too? Does Kari like Davis? Will Davis ever rejoin the Digidestined? Find out next time on Davis Going Solo!**

**Preview ****of next chapter:**

_Davis was sitting against a tree crying his eyes out when he heard a thud next to him. He looked up and saw BlackWarGreymon. _

_"You okay kid?" He asked. Davis shook his head. _

_"No."_

_"Girl problems?" BlackWarGreymon asked. Davis nodded. BlackWarGreymon sighed. "Don't let 'em get to you. It gives them control. Besides, the Digiworld isn't a very safe place for you anymore. There's this rumour going about. They say this clown is killing digimon if they won't tell him where Miracles is. I guessed that it was you considering that it's a bloody miracle that a champion could kill an ultimate. I see you and me as friend's kid. So that's why I'm telling you to keep the hell out of the Digiworld and leave it to me to stop the clown." BlackWarGreymon stood up and started to walk away. Davis just blinked wondering how it went from girls to him being in danger in the digital world. He shrugged and went home. _

A/N: This is where it is beginning to show the most. Completely different from the anime and a lot different from any other fanfiction I've ever read. It is beginning to show a huge difference to 'The Digisenshi'. I don't think I've ever read a fanfic with immediately good BlackWarGreymon before. Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The End of a Friend

Title: **Davis Going Solo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Digimon  
Author: Scorchio Icefyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Adventure  
Published: 04/15/2010  
Chapters: 4

Summery: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and the Digidestined will need to work together to defeat it. Will the Digidestined reform? Or will Davis perform another Miracle?  
Parings: Dakari, hints of Kenyako, hints of Taiora, hints of Koumi, one-sided Takari

Answering Reviews:

Blblblblbl – Glad you are enjoying the story. I update fast because of a certain question I need your help on that will be revealed at the end of this chapter. If you can guess it before the chapter is finished then good for you, but with the last line it is obvious anyway. I agree that things with BlackWarGreymon will make this more interesting, especially seeing as what I am planning for him. Thanks for reviewing.

Grey vs Ale – The twist will just keep on going. As this is a Dakari, I needed to involve Kari's feelings as well as Davis' but I did need some help on the explanation of girls feelings so I would like to thank my special source for that. Said source shall remain nameless. Yolie is just in shock that everyone is leaving and she doesn't know what to do so she is following T.K., which is just leading her down the wrong path. Thanks for reviewing.

Brekka – Glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.

sianikins - Glad you are enjoying it. I'm worse at T.K. then Davis because I have been in the situation where Davis is now (hear all my friends talking bad about me behind my back) so Davis just comes naturally. Throw in the digimon and I think it makes a storyline that could have been followed by the original series. Thanks for reviewing.

Digimon575 – Davis and Kari may kiss, they may not. One thing I will not do is a lemon because the only lemon I ever wrote was spread around my school quicker then the common cold and I had to delete all traces of it from my computer to make it seem as if I didn't write it. Luckily I had my memory stick. Thanks for reviewing.

dragon shinobi – Thanks for the lines. I may use them in a companion fic to this called Royal Decrees. It kind of links this story to the 25 years saga. I will post it up later. The other suggestion may come up in the sequel. Thanks for reviewing.

Davisfan – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not against Takari because as far as I can see, there is wriggle room in my endless brain for some Takari, even if it only takes up a corner. The case with Sorato is, correct me if I'm wrong, that the second season had a different writer who despised Tai, so he put Sora with Matt. I'm not sure if that's true but I read it somewhere. I'm not a fan of Yolie; I just don't like to bash characters unless it enhances the plot. Thanks for reviewing.

KoumiLoccness – Glad your enjoying it. I do agree that there are a lot of Takari and Taiora stories out there, but it's just a case of the fact that they are two of the most popular pairings in digimon. I don't agree with Takari, but if someone wrote a good enough story about them then I will read the story and respect the writer. Simple as really. I'm not going to make Matt a bad guy ever really as he is my fourth favourite character in Adventure/02. It goes Davis, Tai, Izzy, Matt, Ken, and T.K. After that they are all equal. Thanks for reviewing.

Shellshard14 – Glad you enjoyed it. I can't remember how long I've been on this site but I think its been a year also.

With Tai, it's my way of showing that Sora calms him down just by being there. The explanation for why he asked her out then instead of waiting until Matt's concert is explained in the companion fic Royal Decrees.

As for T.K. and Yolie, they have a difference in their personality due to the others leaving. T.K. was trying to patch things up with Davis, but he didn't want to listen so T.K. and Yolie just gave up, Kari didn't. And T.K. may not be leader for too much longer, whether Davis goes back or not.

BlackWarGreymon's change will be explained at the end of the final chapter. I think that what I'm going to do is a good idea and I've never seen it done before and I'm sure it's never been thought of. It could be revealed before the final chapter if someone can put the pieces together from this chapter.

I'll keep that line in mind, maybe I'll use it in the sequel. Thanks for reviewing.

Magnus – I'll defiantly use the speech in the sequel, because this story is coming to an end. There is a possibility of alternate endings. I'd like to know what any of my reviewers thought for interesting plot twists and ideas for who should be involved in the sequel e.g. MetalEtemon. I already have the main villain for this story, and the sequel will end with the defeat of MaloMyotismon, but who said that some old villains couldn't return in-between? Tell me what you think readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story. Also, the plot is loosely based on the story 'The Digisenshi' by ssjgokillo which is why the chapters may be similar to the chapters of that story, of course, now the plot is beginning to develop, it is becoming less like 'The Digisenshi' and will end completely differently.

Chapter 4: The End of a Friend

This is Cody speaking. So after Ken and I quit and joined with Davis we began to train our digimon so that they will be able to digivolve to the Ultimate level just like ExVeemon did. Halfway through training we got an e-mail from Izzy about a Digidestined meeting and we told the older kids about us quitting. We all got an e-mail saying Davis needed help from Gennai so we went and tried to help him, but he wasn't there yet and Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon from 100 control spires. BlackWarGreymon refused to attack us and so Mummymon went to destroy him while he wasn't at full strength only for Mummymon to be destroyed by ExVeemon. Then BlackWarGreymon destroyed Arukenimon and took off leaving us with Davis.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Digivolve into ultimate  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

For the first time in over a month Davis was standing alone with the Digidestined. ExVeemon de-digivolved back into Veemon so that the other digimon didn't try anything funny. Davis knew that the older kids were going to try and lure him back.

"Davis, I know that you are mad at the others but you need to rejoin the Digidestined. Both the Digiworld and our world could both be doomed if you don't." Izzy said trying as hard as he could to get Davis back.

"We don't need him. All he does is mess up! We didn't need him to save our necks out there either. _I_ could have handled it!" T.K. said angrily that he had to be saved by Davis. Davis just began to laugh.

"I wasn't saving your necks; BlackWarGreymon wasn't at his full power and would have been destroyed if I didn't save him by destroying Mummymon. Something _you_ could not do T.K.! I just saved a digimon who could prove to be a useful ally. Besides that I'm the only one of any of us who can even get to the ultimate level. And also, wasn't it BlackWarGreymon who refused to attack you and then saved you from Arukenimon?" Davis said while laughing at T.K.'s stupidity.

"Oh yeh! Well Angemon could kick ExVeemon's arse any day!" T.K. shouted in pure anger.

"Angemon couldn't even kick Veemon's arse at the moment because I've been taking Veemon through special training. Veemon is the same strength as an average champion while Angemon is an average champion." Davis said as Veemon flexed showing off some impressive muscles that made Gatomon stare in awe and made Patamon extremely jealous.

"Angemon is more like an ultimate! He didn't even need to digivolve to ultimate when all the others did when we first faced Myotismon." T.K. said trying to make a point.

"Actually, Angemon is strong against Fallen Angel type digimon like Devimon and Myotismon. He wouldn't stand a chance against an ordinary ultimate. He wouldn't even stand a chance against Greymon if I'm perfectly honest." Davis said with a shrug. T.K. was fuming.

"Then let's put your theory to the test. Angemon vs. Veemon. Ready Patamon?" T.K. said in a blind rage. Patamon nodded.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Leave him Veemon." Davis said back in amusement. Veemon lifted his foot up and stomped in a threatening manner which caused Angemon to flinch and fall down onto his butt.

"That head butt of his actually hurts now rather then being annoying like it was before." Gatomon commented absentmindedly. Angemon started to get up but he de-digivolved back to Patamon.

"See what I mean? Angemon is weak." Davis said before he turned his back to the group. "Unless you try harder to get Patamon to his full potential you will never be worthy of the goggles around your head." T.K. scowled at Davis.

"Oh yeh and you think you're so tough?" T.K. said after picking Patamon up.

"Yeh I do actually, or do you want a replay Veemon kicks Angemon's arse without touching him?" Davis said without turning back towards them. "Ken, Cody, I want you two to continue training, but still be with the Digidestined. I prefer to train solo." Davis winked at them and giving them a look which clearly said 'spy on them'. After that Veemon and Davis left the Digiworld for the day. Tai just blinked.

"What... just... happened?" He asked. Everyone shrugged.

X-----XLEOMONX-----X

Leomon was thrown back against a tree. He moved just in time to miss a sword that would have gone straight into his head. Drawing his own sword he blocked the incoming blow from his attacker.

"Why don't you give up pussy cat? Tell me where he is and you can live!" The attacker said in a growl. Leomon growled in response.

"I'll never give up the secrets I've guarded since the Dark Masters defeat." He pushed his assailant back. As he pushed, the attacker came into the light revealing a clown-like digimon.

"Tell me where Miracles is and I will spare your pathetic life!" The clown said in anger as he went to strike Leomon again. Leomon blocked yet again.

"I'll never tell you! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon roared. The clown just brushed the attack aside as if it were dust.

"Shame, I'll just have to look through your memories when I absorb your data cub. TRUMP SWORD!" Leomon was struck right in the chest by a second sword. He burst into data and that was absorbed by the clown. The clown began to laugh manically before he walked off, never knowing that Miracles was currently in his bedroom asleep with a blue dragon sleeping next to him and the crest of miracles shining on his chest.

X-----XIZZYX-----X

"Now how are we going to get Davis back?" Kari asked when they were back in the human world. Izzy shrugged.

"Who says we need him anyway?" T.K. asked. "He quit because he was being childish about the whole thing anyway. He could have let us apologise and moved on but no, he had to make a big scene out of it." T.K. looked around to see everyone glaring at him. "What?"

"If what Davis did was childish, then I hate to know what you called what you did to him. All three of you should be ashamed of yourselves. It's because of you that he is out there on his own." Tai said through gritted teeth. Tai already knew his sister regretted it because Sora had told him about the talk at the ice cream parlour. "At least Kari made an effort. You two just gave up on him as soon as he started ignoring you. Kari, while I may still be disgusted by her actions, at least she regrets it. But you seem as if you are happy about it T.K." Yolie looked down in embarrassment as she realised that Tai was right. Now she was regretting it. Suddenly Ken, who was pacing, stopped and clicked his fingers.

"I've got it! There is no way that Davis has gotten over Kari yet, at least if what he told me before the incident is true. So we'll lure him back in by making him jealous. We just get T.K. and Kari to go on a fake date to a restaurant or something, and we have Tai take Davis there as an apology for grabbing his collar and misunderstanding without listening to both sides of the story. Then the two of you will do what ever you can to make Davis jealous enough to come back. Simple." Ken said explaining his plan. Most people nodded, but Sora and Kari didn't.

"I'm not too sure about this. What if we only make it worse?" Kari asked. She had only just realised at that moment that she like Davis as more then a friend. Sora nodded but Tai put his arms around both their shoulders with a big grin on his face.

"Come on, what is the worst that could happen?" Tai asked giving Kari and Sora a 'don't even think about it' look. Kari sighed.

"Fine." Kari said. T.K. smiled and put his arm around her waist. Kari knocked it away. "It's only a fake date T.K. don't get too comfortable." Patamon looked over at Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon, want to go on a date with me?" The flying hamster asked hopefully.

"Unless you suddenly turned into a cat the answer is still a no. What would all my friends think if I started dating a hamster?" Gatomon asked which set everyone off laughing.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

The next day was the weekend. Davis got up had his breakfast and had a shower before making his way back to his room to get changes. His sister was out trying to find Matt and his parents were at his uncles. So when Davis heard the phone ring before he had gone out to the Digiworld Davis had no choice but to answer.

"Hello this is Davis Motomiya speaking." He said until he heard laughter coming from the other end.

_"Sorry but you answering the phone is way too funny!" _A male voice said down the phone.

"Very funny Tai." Davis said down the phone. "So what do you want?"

_"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go out for some Pizza. Consider it an apology for not asking your side of the story before I grabbed you by the collar of you shirt yesterday." _Tai said. Davis could smell something fishy.

"Yeh, I needed a break from training Veemon." Davis said. "See ya at lunch." Davis said before hanging up. Davis got out some food and left it in his room for Veemon and went out running until lunch time when he would meet Tai at the only Pizza place between his apartment and Tai's. So soon it was time for meeting Tai. He got there and saw Tai wearing the same thing he always wears on a weekend. They started to eat the Pizza with Tai asking how the training with Veemon was going and Davis asking how things with Sora were going.

"Wh-what?" Tai asked when the subject was brought up. Davis just chuckled.

"I'm not as dumb as I act Tai. Everyone can see that there is something going on between you and Sora. So when are you going to start pressuring me into rejoining the Digidestined?" Davis asked leaving Tai dumbfounded. That was when Kari and T.K. came in. _'You have got to be kidding me!' _Davis thought as he saw them holding hands. As they neared the table they shared a brief kiss, but that was enough for Davis and he excused himself making up a lie about not leaving Veemon with enough food before running all the way home. Along the way he began to cry and he went straight to his computer and thrust his Digivice at the screen. Seconds later he was gone.

X-----XKARIX-----X

Kari pushed T.K. off after Davis ran past.

"What?" T.K. asked miffed that Kari stopped him.

"He's gone!" Kari hissed before leaving. T.K. stood there dumbfounded and took a seat opposite a still dumbfounded Tai.

"What just happened?" T.K. asked. Tai shrugged.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

Davis was sitting against a tree crying his eyes out when he heard a thud next to him. He looked up and saw BlackWarGreymon.

"You okay kid?" He asked. Davis shook his head.

"No."

"Girl problems?" BlackWarGreymon asked. Davis nodded. BlackWarGreymon sighed. "Don't let 'em get to you. It gives them control. Besides, the Digiworld isn't a very safe place for you anymore. There's this rumour going about. They say this clown is killing digimon if they won't tell him where Miracles is. I guessed that it was you considering that it's a bloody miracle that a champion could kill an ultimate. I see you and me as friend's kid. So that's why I'm telling you to keep the hell out of the Digiworld and leave it to me to stop the clown." BlackWarGreymon stood up and started to walk away. Davis just blinked wondering how it went from girls to him being in danger in the digital world. He shrugged and went home. BlackWarGreymon continued to walk until he reached a village. As soon as he walked into it he saw an Ogremon holding a Poyomon in his hand and his club was above his head. There was a distraught Angewomon and Angemon begging him not to destroy their baby.

"Please don't destroy him. He's all we have left." Angemon said on his knees. The Angewomon was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You will give me that money you owe or this runt goes back to primary village." Ogremon said before laughing. BlackWarGreymon walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked casually. Ogremon took one look at BlackWarGreymon and gulped.

"N-n-n-no, no problem sir." Ogremon said with fear in his voice and on his face.

"Then you won't mind giving this lovely couple back their child." BlackWarGreymon said with a smirk underneath his mouth plate.

"Y-y-yes sir." Ogremon stuttered and handed the Poyomon back to Angewomon. BlackWarGreymon went to turn around when he saw Ogremon raise his club. Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon's claw struck out and deleted Ogremon. He looked at the couple.

"He won't be bothering you again." He said before he noticed a crowed had gathered and was cheering.

"What is your name mister?" Poyomon asked. BlackWarGreymon chuckled.

"I am BlackWarGreymon!" He said before he flew off to sky.

"Goodbye BlackWarGreymon! Thank you for saving me from that ugly Ogremon!" Poyomon called. BlackWarGreymon smiled to himself.

"So this is what it's like to be a hero? It feels good." He said to himself before he sped up.

X-----XKARIX-----X

After Kari got home she went into the digital world in the portal Izzy set up. She was walking around a village when she noticed an Angewomon. She ran over and was one of the first in the crowed that gathered. She saw Ogremon raise his club to strike a Poyomon when a Black Claw struck him in the chest. He was deleted instantly. The claw belonged to BlackWarGreymon.

"He won't be bothering you again." He said to the Angewomon. Then he started to look at the crowed like he never noticed it before. The Poyomon Angewomon was holding started to speak up.

"What is your name mister?" The young digimon asked. BlackWarGreymon chuckled.

"I am BlackWarGreymon!" He replied before he flew off into the sky.

"Goodbye BlackWarGreymon! Thank you for saving me from that ugly Ogremon!" The little Poyomon shouted after him. Kari stared on in shock.

"Did BlackWarGreymon just do something good?" She asked herself.

X-----XIZZYX-----X

Three more weeks past and Davis had barely any contact with any Digidestined. Yolie had joined Cody and Ken in training their digimon and Ken and Cody were confident that Stingmon and Ankilomon could digivolve to the ultimate level, Yolie wasn't confident that Aquilamon could, but she thought if he had the right motivation he would be one of the strongest. The thing is Aquilamon wasn't making any progress in terms of strength. Even Kari, who didn't need to train, was training Gatomon. T.K. just thought of it as a joke and went off destroying control spires. This night was another Digidestined meeting.

"I called you all here today because Gennai wants to talk to us." Izzy said in his usual business voice. This week just so happened to be the week Mimi was over from America so they could freely use the computer. Izzy typed something in and then a rainbow lightshow started and a hooded man appeared. He took his hood down and smiled.

"It's Gennai!" Tai said. Gennai nodded. "You look about a thousand years younger." Gennai laughed.

"It's amazing what a few Digi-vitamins can do." Gennai joked. "Now onto serious matters. Back when the older kids and Kari and T.K. were travelling the digital world, there was one enemy you never checked that you defeated." Everyone looked at each other. "Now the gate of destiny doesn't destroy a digimon, it takes them to their destiny. Piedmon's destiny is beginning to end right here." Gennai looked around at the young faces. "He is searching for something."

X-----XPIEDMONX-----X

Piedmon was holding something up by the throat.

X-----XGENNAIX-----X

"And he will not rest until he either finds it, or he is destroyed." Gennai finished.

X-----XPIEDMONX-----X

Piedmon laughed and threw it down onto the ground.

"After so long searching, I finally found you Miracles. It is prophesised that you will destroy me! I will make sure that never happens." Piedmon said as he drew his sword.

X-----XGENNAIX-----X

"And what is he searching for?" Tai asked. Gennai looked down.

"He's already found it. He is looking, for Davis." Gennai said. Everyone gasped.

X-----XPIEDMONX-----X

Magnamon was lying feet away and was injured. Davis was looking at Piedmon defiantly. Piedmon was laughing.

"TRUMP..." He began. He held the sword back, ready to throw it when BlackWarGreymon flew in and threw Davis over to Magnamon. "...SWORD!" The sword piece BlackWarGreymon's armour and he screamed in pain. He managed to grabbed Davis and Magnamon, who de-digivolved back to Veemon and flew away with them. "You can't hide them forever BlackWarGreymon!" Piedmon shouted before he started to laugh again. BlackWarGreymon flew at top speed for a few minutes before slowing down and landing with a dull thud. Davis and Veemon were sent a few more metres forwards. Davis noticed the sword in BlackWarGreymon's chest.

"BlackWarGreymon! NO!" Davis screamed.

X-----XGENNAIX-----X

"What are we waiting for? We need to go help him!" Kari screamed.

"Azulongmon, one of the digimon sovereigns gave me this orb that will allow you to digivolve to ultimate and in Tai and Matt's case, mega. Hold out your Digivices, you too Yolie." Everyone obliged. Soon they where in the digital world looking for Davis. When they found him, they weren't prepared for what they saw.

X-----XBLACKWARGREYMONX-----X

"Thank you for being my friend Davis." BlackWarGreymon said as he pulled out a glowing orb from his chest and past it on to Veemon. "Take this Veemon. It will help you grow stronger." Veemon nodded and absorbed the orb. Davis was holding his D-3. BlackWarGreymon placed his hand over it and it began to change. It was now a black D-3 with blue grips. "That is a D-4, they are stronger then the D-3's. Good luck, Davis." BlackWarGreymon burst into data as soon as he finished. Tears were streaming from Davis' face.

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" He shouted into the sky. The other Digidestined watched in shock as Davis' Digivice changed, Veemon absorbed more power and BlackWarGreymon was destroyed. Davis' face contorted from pain to anger. "PIEDMON IS GOING TO PAY!" He snarled. Veemon nodded and Davis's new D-4 began to glow, as did Veemon.

"VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."

To be continued...

**What will Veemon's mega form be? Can the Digidestined stop Piedmon? Find out next time on Davis Going Solo. **

**Preview of next Chapter: **

"_Soon I shall destroy that fool Miracles and then nothing can stop me!" Piedmon shouted as he destroyed Primary Village. Suddenly a bright light began to blind Piedmon. When it died down he looked at where it once was in fear. "NO, ANYTHING BUT YOU!" Floating in the sky before him was..._

A/N: Poor BlackWarGreymon, he got destroyed after only two chapters. Will he come back? Maybe.

Now for those of you who want to know what the D-4 can do here is a brief explanation.

It can help a digimon digivolve, armor digivolve and DNA digivolve digimon.

It can track other Digivices

It can track Digieggs or crests

It can provide enough power for _two_ digimon (hint hint).

Basically it is a D-3 with a new colour scheme and gives the holder the ability to have two partners. The colour scheme represents the colours of the partners. For Davis it is blue for Veemon. Can you guess who his other partner would be? Tell me who you think it should be. If you provide a good enough argument for it being the digimon you choose then I might choose it. Only condition, it has to be black.

About Veemon warp digivolving, should he get an Angel form? AngeVeemon has a nice ring to it. Tell me what you think. His final form is up to you to choose. Review!


	5. Important Notice

This is a notice for all of my readers. After reading many reviews and talking to many people from my school and neighbourhood, it has become increasingly clear that no matter how many people I ask that Angel vs. No angel will be close for about as long as I keep asking, so to save myself the trouble of choosing between the two endings I have prepared I am going to post them both as Alternate Endings. Both will be posted soon. The name for the angel ending is 'Guardian Angel' and the name for the non-angel ending is 'Miraculous Flight'. I hope that you will read both, but if you strongly disagree with an angel form for Veemon then just skip ahead to 'Miraculous Flight'.

On a slightly more positive note, I have had many suggestions from reviewers for BlackWarGreymon's rookie form to be Davis' second partner, as well as the Poyomon BlackWarGreymon saved, Tsukaimon and something similar to Gabumon so that Veemon can DNA digivolve with it to form something like Omnimon. BlackAgumon has got the majority of votes, however, the reviewer who suggested Tsukaimon brought up a good point. He said that Tsukaimon digivolves into Devidramon who digivolves into Kimeramon who digivolves into Millenniummon. He said that Kimeramon would bring emotional conflict. However, I would give Tsukaimon to Ryo because of Millenniummon being his mega form. See my reasoning there. Anyway, next chapter is going to be here in a few minutes so stick around and refresh a bit if you are reading this and the alternate endings are not up yet.

If not then I suggest reading Royal Decrees. It is a companion fic to this one and it explains the link from this story to the 25 year later saga at the end of Digimon Adventure 02.


	6. Alternate Ending 1: Guardian Angel

Title: **Davis Going Solo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Digimon  
Author: Scorchio Icefyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Adventure  
Published: 04/15/2010  
Chapters: 5

Summery: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and the Digidestined will need to work together to defeat it. Will the Digidestined reform? Or will Davis perform another Miracle?  
Parings: Dakari, hints of Kenyako, hints of Taiora, hints of Koumi, one-sided Takari

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story except AngeVeemon who I did come up with during my free time (maths class last year).

Guardian Angel

This is Kari, so after I told Sora about everything that happened and the Digidestined meeting we went to find Davis. He saved a control spire digimon named BlackWarGreymon. After that T.K. told him that we didn't need his help and tried to get Veemon to fight Angemon. Veemon scared him back into Patamon and took off with Davis. Ken thought that it would be a good idea for me and T.K. to go on a fake date to try and lure Davis back to us, but Davis didn't even care. I went to the Digiworld and I saw BlackWarGreymon save a Poyomon before flying off. Three weeks passed and Gennai told us that Piedmon wasn't destroyed by MagnaAngemon like we thought, he was only sent forwards to this point in time. He told us he was looking for something. Davis. After Gennai helped us go to Ultimate we went after Davis. We found him kneeling next to BlackWarGreymon who passed Veemon a glowing orb and changed Davis' Digivice so that it was black with blue grips. BlackWarGreymon had been injured while saving Davis and couldn't take anymore. I hope Davis is okay.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" Davis shouted into the sky as BlackWarGreymon's data floated away. Davis' face contorted from pain to rage "PIEDMON IS GOING TO PAY!" He snarled. Veemon nodded and Davis' new D-4 started to glow as did Veemon.

"VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEVEEMON!" In Veemon's place was a distinctly more human version of ExVeemon. His head was more human like, well what could be seen of it was. He was wearing a mask like MagnaAngemon's only it was squashed down to Angemon's mask's size. All of ExVeemon's skin was coloured like MagnaAngemon's clothing and his chest was coloured like the scroll like objects running down MagnaAngemon's body. Instead of ExVeemon's draconic wings he had five pairs of black angelic wings. To even further his status as an angelic digimon he was a lot smaller then ExVeemon and was more around the size of Angemon and Angewomon. His left arm had armour from the shoulder down to his elbow. The shoulder piece was black and was in the shape of BlackWarGreymon's shoulder armour and black armour with a white feather pattern went down to his elbow. On his right hand was a single black dramon destroyer.

Gatomon looked on in awe of the angel in front of her. Patamon also looked on, but in jealousy. Everyone else was shocked; they didn't know that Davis and Veemon were that strong. They were all just staring at AngeVeemon until Davis broke the silence.

"I knew that you could digivolve into Ange-something!" Davis said in joy. AngeVeemon smiled.

"I am AngeVeemon, a mega level angel digimon. With my power I am considered second only to the sovereigns themselves. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little, okay a lot. My Fate's Laser leaves my foes stunned and my Heaven's Collision will send anything it touches into oblivion." AngeVeemon said with a smirk. "I'm pretty hot too."

"Does his arrogance increase as he digivolves?" Patamon asked. Gatomon hit him.

"It's not arrogance if it's true Patamon." Gatomon said smiling. AngeVeemon laughed. Then he turned serious.

"It's time to take Piedmon down once and for all!" AngeVeemon said. Everyone nodded.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon... Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon... Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon... Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon... Togemon digivolve to Lillymon."

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon... Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

"Armodillomon digivolve to Ankilomon."

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon." So the three megas, six ultimates and three champions all went to finally destroy Piedmon.

X-----XPIEDMONX-----X

Piedmon was standing in a ruin. He had just destroyed Primary Village. He was laughing.

"Soon I shall destroy that fool Miracles and then nothing can stop me!" Piedmon shouted as he destroyed another baby digimon. Suddenly a bright light began to blind Piedmon. When it died down he looked at where it once was in fear. "NO ANYTHING BUT YOU!" Floating in the sky before him was AngeVeemon.

"Surprised to see me? Thought that sealing me away would make you invincible? I've unlocked my old powers from before your rise to power! Now I must defeat you once and for all!" AngeVeemon said in a loud voice that carried for miles. "And now I will help my comrades by allowing them the ability to digivolve once more!" All of the other digimon appeared. Stingmon, Ankilomon and Aquilamon all nodded. AngeVeemon sent of tendrils of light that attached themselves to the three champions. All four digimon began to glow.

"Ankilomon digivolve to Triceramon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Dinobeemon!"

"Aquilamon digivolve to Parrotmon!" AngeVeemon smirked.

"Time to end this! In the name of the brave BlackWarGreymon! ATTACK!" He shouted.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"ICE WOLF CLAW!"

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

"CELESTIAL'S ARROW!"

"TRI-HORN ATTACK!"

"MASQUERADE!"

"SONIC DESTROYER!"

"Time to send this clown to hell! FATE'S LASER!" A rainbow coloured beam connected with the other attacks and hit the demented clown. He laughed. His laughter continued even after the attacks hit. It continued until after the smoke cleared and he was gone.

"FOOLS! Did you really think that a simple strategy as that could defeat the most powerful of the dark masters? I'll show you! CLOWN TRICK!" A white sheet came out of nowhere and landed on WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Angewomon. They struggled until the cloth began to run wild with purple electricity. Then the cloth stilled and Piedmon appeared with three key chains in his hands. Angewomon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He began to laugh. "Oh, I love key chains." By this time the chosen children had also arrived.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari shouted in panic. Piedmon laughed again.

"CLOWN TRICK!" He shouted and threw another white sheet. Davis and T.K. both pushed Kari out of the way, but the rest of the Digidestined were not so lucky. They were all turned into key chains in Piedmon's collection. "One more time! CLOWN TRICK!" He threw another, larger sheet at the remaining digimon. AngeVeemon, MagnaAngemon and Lillymon all managed to avoid it. The rest of the digimon joined the Digidestined as key chains.

"Davis we need to get out of here!" AngeVeemon shouted. Davis nodded. AngeVeemon carried Davis away, MagnaAngemon carried T.K. and Lillymon carried Kari. They flew away until they found a cave to hide in.

"There's got to be a way to beat this guy!" Davis said angrily. In his anger he punched the wall of the cave. He instantly regretted it. Kari rushed over and looked at it.

"I'm no doctor but I think you might have broken a finger or two." Kari said while looking it over ignoring Davis' 'oh's' and 'ah's'. T.K. shook his head.

"The only way we could stop him last time was to get him in the gate of destiny, but that just brought him here." T.K. said looking down. Lillymon suddenly looked out towards the entrance.

"That's it!" She said quickly thinking over her plan. "We get MagnaAngemon to open the gate of destiny and AngeVeemon to destroy him on his way in. That way we won't have to see him ever again!" Davis quickly nodded but then thought of a flaw.

"What if AngeVeemon gets sucked into the gate of destiny?" He asked. Everyone looked down. MagnaAngemon smiled.

"Then I'll open it again immediately." He replied with confidence. Davis nodded.

"I guess that would work, but what about the others?" This presented another flaw.

"We'll get them!" Kari said standing next to Lillymon. She nodded. Davis began to panick at the though of loosing Kari.

"No way! I should be the one to get them! It's my fault that we are even in this mess. If I had stayed out of the Digiworld today then none of this would have happened!" Davis said back. Kari shook her head.

"We chose to come after you! It's as much our fault as it was yours!" Kari replied. Davis sighed.

"If I hadn't of quit then you wouldn't have needed to come after me!" Davis said back as he turned his back to her.

"You wouldn't have quit if we didn't say all those horrible things about you." Kari replied determined to let Davis see it wasn't his entire fault.

"But if I had been looking where I was going I wouldn't have been late that day." Davis whispered with his head down. Davis suddenly remembered something important. His head snapped up and he turned to look at Kari.

"Do you remember the day all of this started?" Davis suddenly asked.

"The day in the computer room?" T.K. asked standing up from his sitting position against the wall. Davis nodded.

"What did I tell you I saw on the way to school?" He asked. Kari thought for a little bit.

"You said you saw a clown walk into the shadows, but when we looked there was nothing there." She said before it clicked. "You don't think..."

"...Piedmon?" T.K. asked finishing for her. Davis nodded. "What does the clown you saw that we couldn't have anything to do with this?" Davis looked into T.K.'s eyes.

"The reason I was late that day was because I wasn't looking where I was going and a bin rolled down the hallway next to me and tripped me up. I remember that I was knocked over and the bin had stopped. I was already late because of Soccer practice, but by the time I got to the computer room..." Davis began.

"It was too late and we had already started talking bad about you." T.K. finished calmly. "But I still don't see what Piedmon has to do with that." Kari suddenly realised what had happened.

"You think that Piedmon sent that bin at you to slow you down in the hopes that you would over hear us and strike out on your own. That would make you an easier target!" Kari said piecing it together.

"But it didn't work as he planned. I trained Veemon until he was strong enough to take down a mega control spire digimon as an ultimate, and he couldn't find me in that time." Davis finished piecing the final parts together. "Meaning..."

"That the whole thing was crafted by me." A voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Piedmon grinning at them evilly. "I never thought you would figure it out without Ken and Izzy. After all, you are the idiot one; even your parents think so!" Piedmon laughed again oblivious to the fact he shut his eyes, giving Kari, Davis, T.K., AngeVeemon and MagnaAngemon time to escape and take the key chains with them. Piedmon threw a sheet at them not knowing that all but Lillymon had escaped. Davis stole that one too. Piedmon opened his eyes and realised that all of his key chains were gone. "NO! They escaped!" He ran outside to see them running away. "TRUMP SWORD!" He threw the sword at Davis. T.K. noticed.

"DAVIS LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed him out of the way taking the flying sword to his left arm.

"T.K! Why did you do it?" Davis asked as he ran back over to him.

"Consider it, my apology." T.K. said grinning like an idiot. Davis smiled as tear rolled down his eyes. "Do it MagnaAngemon!" T.K. shouted at his angel partner. MagnaAngemon nodded and moved his sword in a circle-like motion.

"GATE OF DESTINY!" The gate started to suck Piedmon in. AngeVeemon who was floating atop of the cave noticed Piedmon moving towards the Gate. At the last moment he grabbed the edges of the gate.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" He screamed. AngeVeemon floated higher.

"For your crimes against both humanity and the digimon race I sentence you to HEAVEN'S COLLISION!" He dived at Piedmon with white light forming a rock hard cocoon around him. Piedmon let go of the edges of the gate of destiny and fell back in, but not before AngeVeemon hit him and deleted him forever. No one noticed the data entering the gate of destiny. However, AngeVeemon used all of his energy in that final attack and was being deleted himself. That is until a voice started to talk to him.

"_It is not your time yet." _The voice said.

"I know that voice!" AngeVeemon said forgetting about the fact he had no legs. "BlackWarGreymon?"

"_I will provide you with the power to get out of here." _BlackWarGreymon said in a calm manner. The data that entered the gate of destiny fused with AngeVeemon and all of his lost data came back to him. AngeVeemon began to glow and then he was gone.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

"Come on, come one!" Davis said looking at the gate. It was beginning to close. A streak of light went from the gate of destiny to Davis. He caught it and saw it was a Digiegg. His D-4 began to glow as soon as he touched it.

"It's a Digiegg! AngeVeemon must have used up all of his power to save us." Kari said looking at it. T.K. and MagnaAngemon were fixing the others. Davis shook his head.

"This feels like its more then just Veemon." Davis said looking at it curiously. Kari licked her lips nervously.

"Davis, can I talk to you in private for a little?" She asked nervously. Davis nodded. They began to walk to the cave. After they disappeared from sight MagnaAngemon had finished his work and the others came to.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked when they were sure they were alone. Kari started to blush, but luckily it was dark and Davis couldn't see.

"Well... umm... I was wondering if maybe we could h-hang out when we get back home. Y-you know, just the two of us?" She asked. Neither of them new that the others were all outside the cave listening.

"Come on Kari, you can do it!" Sora said in a lowered voice.

"I'm not going back." Davis said suddenly saddened. The others outside all fell to the ground anime style.

"WH-what? Why?" Kari asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"I've changed over this adventure. I need time to get to know myself before I can return to our world." Davis said too ashamed to look at Kari's face. "But I promise you that when I do come back I will find you Kari. Even if you don't want to see me I will be there to see you before I do anything else." Davis turned back to face her and met her eyes. She had tears in them. Before either of them knew what had happened she kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but it told Davis all he needed to know, that she would be waiting for him when he comes back.

X-----X2-DAYS-LATERX-----X

It was too late the night they finished Piedmon for them to go home and they wanted to spend at least one more day with Davis before they left. So the second day after they defeated Piedmon everyone was preparing to go home. Mimi and Sora kissed him on the cheek and hugged him; Matt, Ken and Tai hugged him and wished him luck and Joe and Izzy shook his hand. Yolie shook his hand and apologised. Cody bowed to him and told him he was a great leader and that he hoped he would be back soon. T.K. started shaking his hand but instead of letting go, Davis pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck as leader T.K." Davis said as they broke off. T.K. shook his head.

"This adventure helped me see that I'm not ready yet. That's why I'm passing the goggles onto Cody." T.K. said as he removed the goggles from his head and passed them onto Cody. "You may be young but you made the decisions I should have made. That is why I'm passing the goggles onto you Cody." Cody had tears in his eyes as he put them on and Cody bowed to both T.K. and Davis. Kari walked nervously up to Davis. She kissed him full on the lips before hugging him.

"You better come back to me soon Davis." She said holding him tight. Davis smiled and whispered in her ear. "I'll try." It was only after Tai managed to break them apart that they left with Davis picking up his Digiegg and waving at them as they went though the T.V. one by one. As soon as they were gone Davis began to walk away. To where he didn't know, but he was going to find himself somehow. It took his a week to get back to the zone where he trained ExVeemon to digivolve to ultimate. It seemed so big without ExVeemon there to train. He sat down against the rock ExVeemon started to train on after Magnamon blew up the other one. He placed the egg down next to him when it hatched. As expected, Chibomon bounced around Davis. But unexpectedly, another digimon was where the egg once was.

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, and I'm back..." Chibomon said bouncing around the rock. The other digimon moved over slowly towards Davis. It looked like a yellow pile of goo with two red eyes.

"I'm Zurumon, your second partner." He said nervously. Davis looked confused.

"How did I get a second partner?" He asked himself. Zurumon took it upon himself to explain.

"When you showed concern for me before my death, I gave Veemon my Digicore so he could digivolve to Mega and I placed my hand over your Digivice. It changed into a D-4 to accommodate the extra power you needed for me to become your second partner. See, we bonded in friendship so in my final moments I increased the bond so I could help you out once more." Zurumon explained. Davis had a look of shock across his face.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Davis asked. Zurumon smiled. _'Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore interesting they do. Two partners? Damn this is going to be had to explain to the others.' _Davis thought. It took two weeks for Chibomon to digivolve back to Veemon and for Zurumon to digivolve into his rookie form BlackAgumon. Davis was confident that they would be able to digivolve into their champion level in no time. And once they did, the remaining control spires would be taken down.

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

**Stay tuned for the teaser for 'A Miraculous Return/Davis Goes Home' to be released. Once again I'll let the readers decide important thing, so you readers choose the name of the sequel. Either 'A Miraculous Return' or 'Davis Goes Home'. Whichever one you prefer. **


	7. Alternate Ending 2: Miraculous Flight

Title: **Davis Going Solo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Digimon  
Author: Scorchio Icefyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Adventure  
Published: 04/15/2010  
Chapters: 6

Summery: When Davis overhears the others badmouthing him, he leaves the Digidestined. Now an old enemy has returned and the Digidestined will need to work together to defeat it. Will the Digidestined reform? Or will Davis perform another Miracle?  
Parings: Dakari, hints of Kenyako, hints of Taiora, hints of Koumi, one-sided Takari

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story except AngeVeemon and Veemon's new mega form who anyone who did read Royal Decrees will recognise by name, who I did come up with during my free time (maths class last year).

Miraculous Flight (Alternate ending 2)

This is Kari, so after I told Sora about everything that happened and the Digidestined meeting we went to find Davis. He saved a control spire digimon named BlackWarGreymon. After that T.K. told him that we didn't need his help and tried to get Veemon to fight Angemon. Veemon scared him back into Patamon and took off with Davis. Ken thought that it would be a good idea for me and T.K. to go on a fake date to try and lure Davis back to us, but Davis didn't even care. I went to the Digiworld and I saw BlackWarGreymon save a Poyomon before flying off. Three weeks passed and Gennai told us that Piedmon wasn't destroyed by MagnaAngemon like we thought, he was only sent forwards to this point in time. He told us he was looking for something. Davis. After Gennai helped us go to Ultimate we went after Davis. We found him kneeling next to BlackWarGreymon who passed Veemon a glowing orb and changed Davis' Digivice so that it was black with blue grips. BlackWarGreymon had been injured while saving Davis and couldn't take anymore. I hope Davis is okay.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" Davis shouted into the sky as BlackWarGreymon's data floated away. Davis' face contorted from pain to rage "PIEDMON IS GOING TO PAY!" He snarled. Veemon nodded and Davis' new D-4 started to glow as did Veemon.

"VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAVEEMON!" In Veemon's place was a golden armour version of Magnamon. There were some differences though. The twin spikes on his head were gone replaced by a lone spike more akin to Flamedramon's. He also had a pair of wings with holes in them that were attached to MagnaVeemon via two black parallel rods sticking out of MagnaVeemon's back. These rods were fully movable giving MagnaVeemon the ability to fly. Also, more of MagnaVeemon's legs and arms were covered then Magnamon's. Finally, on MagnaVeemon's right hand was a single black dramon destroyer.

Everyone was staring at MagnaVeemon in awe. There was an eerie silence that was broken by Davis

"I knew that you could digivolve to Mega!" Davis said in joy. MagnaVeemon smiled.

"I am MagnaVeemon, a mega level holy knight digimon. With my power I am considered second only to the sovereigns themselves. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little, okay a lot. My Magna Orb leaves my foes stunned and my Magna Crash will send anything it touches into oblivion." AngeVeemon said with a smirk. "I'm pretty hot too."

"Does his arrogance increase as he digivolves?" Patamon asked. Gatomon hit him.

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs Patamon." Gatomon said smiling. MagnaVeemon laughed. Then he turned serious.

"It's time to take Piedmon down once and for all!" MagnaVeemon said. Everyone nodded.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon... Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon... Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon... Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon... Togemon digivolve to Lillymon."

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon... Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

"Armodillomon digivolve to Ankilomon."

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon." So the three megas, six ultimates and three champions all went to finally destroy Piedmon.

X-----XPIEDMONX-----X

Piedmon was standing in a ruin. He had just destroyed Primary Village. He was laughing.

"Soon I shall destroy that fool Miracles and then nothing can stop me!" Piedmon shouted as he destroyed another baby digimon. Suddenly a bright light began to blind Piedmon. When it died down he looked at where it once was in fear. "NO ANYTHING BUT YOU!" Floating in the sky before him was MagnaVeemon.

"Surprised to see me? Thought that sealing me away would make you invincible? I've unlocked my old powers from before your rise to power! Now I must defeat you once and for all!" MagnaVeemon said in a loud voice that carried for miles. "And now I will help my comrades by allowing them the ability to digivolve once more!" All of the other digimon appeared. Stingmon, Ankilomon and Aquilamon all nodded. MagnaVeemon sent of tendrils of light that attached themselves to the three champions. All four digimon began to glow.

"Ankilomon digivolve to Triceramon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Dinobeemon!"

"Aquilamon digivolve to Parrotmon!" MagnaVeemon smirked.

"Time to end this! In the name of the brave BlackWarGreymon! ATTACK!" He shouted.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"ICE WOLF CLAW!"

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

"CELESTIAL'S ARROW!"

"TRI-HORN ATTACK!"

"MASQUERADE!"

"SONIC DESTROYER!"

"Time to send this clown to hell! MAGNA ORB!" A golden orb shot from MagnaVeemon's hands and connected with the other attacks and hit the demented clown. He laughed. His laughter continued even after the attacks hit. It continued until after the smoke cleared and he was gone.

"FOOLS! Did you really think that a simple strategy as that could defeat the most powerful of the dark masters? I'll show you! CLOWN TRICK!" A white sheet came out of nowhere and landed on WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Angewomon. They struggled until the cloth began to run wild with purple electricity. Then the cloth stilled and Piedmon appeared with three key chains in his hands. Angewomon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He began to laugh. "Oh, I love key chains." By this time the chosen children had also arrived.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari shouted in panic. Piedmon laughed again.

"CLOWN TRICK!" He shouted and threw another white sheet. Davis and T.K. both pushed Kari out of the way, but the rest of the Digidestined were not so lucky. They were all turned into key chains in Piedmon's collection. "One more time! CLOWN TRICK!" He threw another, larger sheet at the remaining digimon. MagnaVeemon, MagnaAngemon and Lillymon all managed to avoid it. The rest of the digimon joined the Digidestined as key chains.

"Davis we need to get out of here!" MagnaVeemon shouted. Davis nodded. MagnaVeemon carried Davis away, MagnaAngemon carried T.K. and Lillymon carried Kari. They flew away until they found a cave to hide in.

"There's got to be a way to beat this guy!" Davis said angrily. In his anger he punched the wall of the cave. He instantly regretted it. Kari rushed over and looked at it.

"I'm no doctor but I think you might have broken a finger or two." Kari said while looking it over ignoring Davis' 'oh's' and 'ah's'. T.K. shook his head.

"The only way we could stop him last time was to get him in the gate of destiny, but that just brought him here." T.K. said looking down. Lillymon suddenly looked out towards the entrance.

"That's it!" She said quickly thinking over her plan. "We get MagnaAngemon to open the gate of destiny and MagnaVeemon to destroy him on his way in. That way we won't have to see him ever again!" Davis quickly nodded but then thought of a flaw.

"What if MagnaVeemon gets sucked into the gate of destiny?" He asked. Everyone looked down. MagnaAngemon smiled.

"Then I'll open it again immediately." He replied with confidence. Davis nodded.

"I guess that would work, but what about the others?" This presented another flaw.

"We'll get them!" Kari said standing next to Lillymon. She nodded. Davis panicked over the thought of loosing Kari

"No way! I should be the one to get them! It's my fault that we are even in this mess. If I had stayed out of the Digiworld today then none of this would have happened!" Davis said back. Kari shook her head.

"We chose to come after you! It's as much our fault as it was yours!" Kari replied. Davis sighed.

"If I hadn't of quit then you wouldn't have needed to come after me!" Davis said back as he turned his back to her.

"You wouldn't have quit if we didn't say all those horrible things about you." Kari replied determined to let Davis see it wasn't his entire fault.

"But if I had been looking where I was going I wouldn't have been late that day." Davis whispered with his head down. Davis suddenly remembered something important. His head snapped up and he turned to look at Kari.

"Do you remember the day all of this started?" Davis suddenly asked.

"The day in the computer room?" T.K. asked standing up from his sitting position against the wall. Davis nodded.

"What did I tell you I saw on the way to school?" He asked. Kari thought for a little bit.

"You said you saw a clown walk into the shadows, but when we looked there was nothing there." She said before it clicked. "You don't think..."

"...Piedmon?" T.K. asked finishing for her. Davis nodded. "What does the clown you saw that we couldn't have anything to do with this?" Davis looked into T.K.'s eyes.

"The reason I was late that day was because I wasn't looking where I was going and a bin rolled down the hallway next to me and tripped me up. I remember that I was knocked over and the bin had stopped. I was already late because of Soccer practice, but by the time I got to the computer room..." Davis began.

"It was too late and we had already started talking bad about you." T.K. finished calmly. "But I still don't see what Piedmon has to do with that." Kari suddenly realised what had happened.

"You think that Piedmon sent that bin at you to slow you down in the hopes that you would over hear us and strike out on your own. That would make you an easier target!" Kari said piecing it together.

"But it didn't work as he planned. I trained Veemon until he was strong enough to take down a mega control spire digimon as an ultimate, and he couldn't find me in that time." Davis finished piecing the final parts together. "Meaning..."

"That the whole thing was crafted by me." A voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Piedmon grinning at them evilly. "I never thought you would figure it out without Ken and Izzy. After all, you are the idiot one; even your parents think so!" Piedmon laughed again oblivious to the fact he shut his eyes, giving Kari, Davis, T.K., MagnaVeemon and MagnaAngemon time to escape and take the key chains with them. Piedmon threw a sheet at them not knowing that all but Lillymon had escaped. Davis stole that one too. Piedmon opened his eyes and realised that all of his key chains were gone. "NO! They escaped!" He ran outside to see them running away. "TRUMP SWORD!" He threw the sword at Davis. T.K. noticed.

"DAVIS LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed him out of the way taking the flying sword to his left arm.

"T.K! Why did you do it?" Davis asked as he ran back over to him.

"Consider it, my apology." T.K. said grinning like an idiot. Davis smiled as tear rolled down his eyes. "Do it MagnaAngemon!" T.K. shouted at his angel partner. MagnaAngemon nodded and moved his sword in a circle-like motion.

"GATE OF DESTINY!" The gate started to suck Piedmon in. MagnaVeemon who was floating atop of the cave noticed Piedmon moving towards the Gate. At the last moment he grabbed the edges of the gate.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" He screamed. MagnaVeemon floated higher.

"Too bad! MAGNA CRASH!" He dived at Piedmon with golden light forming a rock hard cocoon around him. Piedmon let go of the edges of the gate of destiny and fell back in, but not before MagnaVeemon hit him and deleted him forever. No one noticed the data entering the gate of destiny. However, MagnaVeemon used all of his energy in that final attack and was being deleted himself. That is until a voice started to talk to him.

"_It is not your time yet." _The voice said.

"I know that voice!" MagnaVeemon said forgetting about the fact he had no legs. "BlackWarGreymon?"

"_I will provide you with the power to get out of here." _BlackWarGreymon said in a calm manner. The data that entered the gate of destiny fused with MagnaVeemon and all of his lost data came back to him. MagnaVeemon began to glow and then he was gone.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

"Come on, come one!" Davis said looking at the gate. It was beginning to close. A streak of light went from the gate of destiny to Davis. He caught it and saw it was a Digiegg. His D-4 began to glow as soon as he touched it.

"It's a Digiegg! MagnaVeemon must have used up all of his power to save us." Kari said looking at it. T.K. and MagnaAngemon were fixing the others. Davis shook his head.

"This feels like its more then just Veemon." Davis said looking at it curiously. Kari licked her lips nervously.

"Davis, can I talk to you in private for a little?" She asked nervously. Davis nodded. They began to walk to the cave. After they disappeared from sight MagnaAngemon had finished his work and the others came to.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked when they were sure they were alone. Kari started to blush, but luckily it was dark and Davis couldn't see.

"Well... umm... I was wondering if maybe we could h-hang out when we get back home. Y-you know, just the two of us?" She asked. Neither of them new that the others were all outside the cave listening.

"Come on Kari, you can do it!" Sora said in a lowered voice.

"I'm not going back." Davis said suddenly saddened. The others outside all fell to the ground anime style.

"WH-what? Why?" Kari asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"I've changed over this adventure. I need time to get to know myself before I can return to our world." Davis said too ashamed to look at Kari's face. "But I promise you that when I do come back I will find you Kari. Even if you don't want to see me I will be there to see you before I do anything else." Davis turned back to face her and met her eyes. She had tears in them. Before either of them knew what had happened she kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but it told Davis all he needed to know, that she would be waiting for him when he comes back.

X-----X2-DAYS-LATERX-----X

It was too late the night they finished Piedmon for them to go home and they wanted to spend at least one more day with Davis before they left. So the second day after they defeated Piedmon everyone was preparing to go home. Mimi and Sora kissed him on the cheek and hugged him; Matt, Ken and Tai hugged him and wished him luck and Joe and Izzy shook his hand. Yolie shook his hand and apologised. Cody bowed to him and told him he was a great leader and that he hoped he would be back soon. T.K. started shaking his hand but instead of letting go, Davis pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck as leader T.K." Davis said as they broke off. T.K. shook his head.

"This adventure helped me see that I'm not ready yet. That's why I'm passing the goggles onto Cody." T.K. said as he removed the goggles from his head and passed them onto Cody. "You may be young but you made the decisions I should have made. That is why I'm passing the goggles onto you Cody." Cody had tears in his eyes as he put them on and Cody bowed to both T.K. and Davis. Kari walked nervously up to Davis. She kissed him full on the lips before hugging him.

"You better come back to me soon Davis." She said holding him tight. Davis smiled and whispered in her ear. "I'll try." It was only after Tai managed to break them apart that they left with Davis picking up his Digiegg and waving at them as they went though the T.V. one by one. As soon as they were gone Davis began to walk away. To where he didn't know, but he was going to find himself somehow. It took his a week to get back to the zone where he trained ExVeemon to digivolve to ultimate. It seemed so big without ExVeemon there to train. He sat down against the rock ExVeemon started to train on after Magnamon blew up the other one. He placed the egg down next to him when it hatched. As expected, Chibomon bounced around Davis. But unexpectedly, another digimon was where the egg once was.

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, and I'm back..." Chibomon said bouncing around the rock. The other digimon moved over slowly towards Davis. It looked like a yellow pile of goo with two red eyes.

"I'm Zurumon, your second partner." He said nervously. Davis looked confused.

"How did I get a second partner?" He asked himself. Zurumon took it upon himself to explain.

"When you showed concern for me before my death, I gave Veemon my Digicore so he could digivolve to Mega and I placed my hand over your Digivice. It changed into a D-4 to accommodate the extra power you needed for me to become your second partner. See, we bonded in friendship so in my final moments I increased the bond so I could help you out once more." Zurumon explained. Davis had a look of shock across his face.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Davis asked. Zurumon smiled. _'Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore interesting they do. Two partners? Damn this is going to be had to explain to the others.' _Davis thought. It took two weeks for Chibomon to digivolve back to Veemon and for Zurumon to digivolve into his rookie form BlackAgumon. Davis was confident that they would be able to digivolve into their champion level in no time. And once they did, the remaining control spires would be taken down.

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

**Stay tuned for the teaser for 'A Miraculous Return/Davis Goes Home' to be released in about a month. Once again I'll let the readers decide important thing, so you readers choose the name of the sequel. Either 'A Miraculous Return' or 'Davis Goes Home'. Whichever one you prefer. **


	8. True Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters inside this story except AngeVeemon who I did come up with during my free time (maths class).

True Ending

This is Kari, so after I told Sora about everything that happened and the Digidestined meeting we went to find Davis. He saved a control spire digimon named BlackWarGreymon. After that T.K. told him that we didn't need his help and tried to get Veemon to fight Angemon. Veemon scared him back into Patamon and took off with Davis. Ken thought that it would be a good idea for me and T.K. to go on a fake date to try and lure Davis back to us, but Davis didn't even care. I went to the Digiworld and I saw BlackWarGreymon save a Poyomon before flying off. Three weeks passed and Gennai told us that Piedmon wasn't destroyed by MagnaAngemon like we thought, he was only sent forwards to this point in time. He told us he was looking for something. Davis. After Gennai helped us go to Ultimate we went after Davis. We found him kneeling next to BlackWarGreymon who passed Veemon a glowing orb and changed Davis' Digivice so that it was black with blue grips. BlackWarGreymon had been injured while saving Davis and couldn't take anymore. I hope Davis is okay.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" Davis shouted into the sky as BlackWarGreymon's data floated away. Davis' face contorted from pain to rage "PIEDMON IS GOING TO PAY!" He snarled. Veemon nodded and Davis' new D-4 started to glow as did Veemon.

"VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO UlforceExVeemon!" In Veemon's place was a distinctly darker version of UlforceVeedramon. His wings were replaced by five pairs of black angelic wings that could fold down into a cape for easy storage. His shoulders were covered with the armour of BlackWarGreymon Making him look menacing. His colour was a darker blue then UlforceVeedramon and he only had one ring around his left arm instead of two rings around both arms. On his right hand he had a single black Dramon Destroyer and the V on UlforceVeedramon's chest was replaced with an X. Everyone was shocked; they didn't know that Davis and Veemon were that strong. They were all just staring at UlforeExVeemon until Davis broke the silence.

"I knew that you could digivolve into mega!" Davis said in joy. UlforceExVeemon smiled.

"I am UlforceExVeemon, a mega level holy knight digimon. With my power I am considered second only to the sovereigns themselves. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little, okay a lot. My Dark Cross leaves my foes in primary village and my Ultra Dive will send anything it touches into oblivion." UlforceExVeemon said with a smirk. "And I'm better looking then Piedmon to boot."

"Does his arrogance increase as he digivolves?" Patamon asked. Gatomon giggled a little.

"It's not arrogance if it's true Patamon." Gatomon said smiling. UlforceExVeemon laughed. Then he turned serious.

"It's time to take Piedmon down once and for all!" He said. Everyone nodded.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon... Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon... Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon... Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon... Togemon digivolve to Lillymon."

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon... Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

"Armodillomon digivolve to Ankilomon."

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon." So the three megas, six ultimates and three champions all went to finally destroy Piedmon.

X-----XPIEDMONX-----X

Piedmon was standing in a ruin. He had just destroyed Primary Village. He was laughing.

"Soon I shall destroy that fool Miracles and then nothing can stop me!" Piedmon shouted as he destroyed another baby digimon. Suddenly a bright light began to blind Piedmon. When it died down he looked at where it once was in fear. "NO ANYTHING BUT YOU!" Floating in the sky before him was UlforceExVeemon.

"Surprised to see me? Thought that sealing me away would make you invincible? I've unlocked my old powers from before your rise to power! Now I must defeat you once and for all!" AngeVeemon said in a loud voice that carried for miles. "And now I will help my comrades by allowing them the ability to digivolve once more!" All of the other digimon appeared. Stingmon, Ankilomon and Aquilamon all nodded. UlforceExVeemon sent of tendrils of light that attached themselves to the three champions. All four digimon began to glow.

"Ankilomon digivolve to Triceramon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Dinobeemon!"

"Aquilamon digivolve to Parrotmon!" UlforceExVeemon smirked.

"Time to end this! In the name of the brave BlackWarGreymon! ATTACK!" He shouted.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"ICE WOLF CLAW!"

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

"CELESTIAL'S ARROW!"

"TRI-HORN ATTACK!"

"MASQUERADE!"

"SONIC DESTROYER!"

"Time to send this clown to hell! DARK CROSS!" A black X shaped beam connected with the other attacks and hit the demented clown. He laughed. His laughter continued even after the attacks hit. It continued until after the smoke cleared and he was gone.

"FOOLS! Did you really think that a simple strategy as that could defeat the most powerful of the dark masters? I'll show you! CLOWN TRICK!" A white sheet came out of nowhere and landed on WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Angewomon. They struggled until the cloth began to run wild with purple electricity. Then the cloth stilled and Piedmon appeared with three key chains in his hands. Angewomon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He began to laugh. "Oh, I love key chains." By this time the chosen children had also arrived.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari shouted in panic. Piedmon laughed again.

"CLOWN TRICK!" He shouted and threw another white sheet. Davis and T.K. both pushed Kari out of the way, but the rest of the Digidestined were not so lucky. They were all turned into key chains in Piedmon's collection. "One more time! CLOWN TRICK!" He threw another, larger sheet at the remaining digimon. UlforceExVeemon, MagnaAngemon and Lillymon all managed to avoid it. The rest of the digimon joined the Digidestined as key chains.

"Davis we need to get out of here!" UlforceExVeemon shouted. Davis nodded. UlforceExVeemon carried Davis away, MagnaAngemon carried T.K. and Lillymon carried Kari. They flew away until they found a cave to hide in.

"There's got to be a way to beat this guy!" Davis said angrily. In his anger he punched the wall of the cave. He instantly regretted it. Kari rushed over and looked at it.

"I'm no doctor but I think you might have broken a finger or two." Kari said while looking it over ignoring Davis' 'oh's' and 'ah's'. T.K. shook his head.

"The only way we could stop him last time was to get him in the gate of destiny, but that just brought him here." T.K. said looking down. Lillymon suddenly looked out towards the entrance.

"That's it!" She said quickly thinking over her plan. "We get MagnaAngemon to open the gate of destiny and UlforceExVeemon to destroy him on his way in. That way we won't have to see him ever again!" Davis quickly nodded but then thought of a flaw.

"What if UlforceExVeemon gets sucked into the gate of destiny?" He asked. Everyone looked down. MagnaAngemon smiled.

"Then I'll open it again immediately." He replied with confidence. Davis nodded.

"I guess that would work, but what about the others?" This presented another flaw.

"We'll get them!" Kari said standing next to Lillymon. She nodded. Davis began to panick at the though of loosing Kari.

"No way! I should be the one to get them! It's my fault that we are even in this mess. If I had stayed out of the Digiworld today then none of this would have happened!" Davis said back. Kari shook her head.

"We chose to come after you! It's as much our fault as it was yours!" Kari replied. Davis sighed.

"If I hadn't of quit then you wouldn't have needed to come after me!" Davis said back as he turned his back to her.

"You wouldn't have quit if we didn't say all those horrible things about you." Kari replied determined to let Davis see it wasn't his entire fault.

"But if I had been looking where I was going I wouldn't have been late that day." Davis whispered with his head down. Davis suddenly remembered something important. His head snapped up and he turned to look at Kari.

"Do you remember the day all of this started?" Davis suddenly asked.

"The day in the computer room?" T.K. asked standing up from his sitting position against the wall. Davis nodded.

"What did I tell you I saw on the way to school?" He asked. Kari thought for a little bit.

"You said you saw a clown walk into the shadows, but when we looked there was nothing there." She said before it clicked. "You don't think..."

"...Piedmon?" T.K. asked finishing for her. Davis nodded. "What does the clown you saw that we couldn't have anything to do with this?" Davis looked into T.K.'s eyes.

"The reason I was late that day was because I wasn't looking where I was going and a bin rolled down the hallway next to me and tripped me up. I remember that I was knocked over and the bin had stopped. I was already late because of Soccer practice, but by the time I got to the computer room..." Davis began.

"It was too late and we had already started talking bad about you." T.K. finished calmly. "But I still don't see what Piedmon has to do with that." Kari suddenly realised what had happened.

"You think that Piedmon sent that bin at you to slow you down in the hopes that you would over hear us and strike out on your own. That would make you an easier target!" Kari said piecing it together.

"But it didn't work as he planned. I trained Veemon until he was strong enough to take down a mega control spire digimon as an ultimate, and he couldn't find me in that time." Davis finished piecing the final parts together. "Meaning..."

"That the whole thing was crafted by me." A voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Piedmon grinning at them evilly. "I never thought you would figure it out without Ken and Izzy. After all, you are the idiot one; even your parents think so!" Piedmon laughed again oblivious to the fact he shut his eyes, giving Kari, Davis, T.K., UlforceExVeemon and MagnaAngemon time to escape and take the key chains with them. Piedmon threw a sheet at them not knowing that all but Lillymon had escaped. Davis stole that one too. Piedmon opened his eyes and realised that all of his key chains were gone. "NO! They escaped!" He ran outside to see them running away. "TRUMP SWORD!" He threw the sword at Davis. T.K. noticed.

"DAVIS LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed him out of the way taking the flying sword to his left arm.

"T.K! Why did you do it?" Davis asked as he ran back over to him.

"Consider it, my apology." T.K. said grinning like an idiot. Davis smiled as tear rolled down his eyes. "Do it MagnaAngemon!" T.K. shouted at his angel partner. MagnaAngemon nodded and moved his sword in a circle-like motion.

"GATE OF DESTINY!" The gate started to suck Piedmon in. UlforceExVeemon who was floating atop of the cave noticed Piedmon moving towards the Gate. At the last moment he grabbed the edges of the gate.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" He screamed. UlforceExVeemon floated higher.

"For your crimes against both humanity and the digimon race I sentence you to ULTRA DIVE!!" He dived at Piedmon with black light forming a rock hard cocoon around him. Piedmon let go of the edges of the gate of destiny and fell back in, but not before UlforceExVeemon hit him and deleted him forever. No one noticed the data entering the gate of destiny. However, UlforceExVeemon used all of his energy in that final attack and was being deleted himself. That is until a voice started to talk to him.

"_It is not your time yet." _The voice said.

"I know that voice!" UlforceExVeemon said forgetting about the fact he had no legs. "BlackWarGreymon?"

"_I will provide you with the power to get out of here." _BlackWarGreymon said in a calm manner. The data that entered the gate of destiny fused with UlforceExVeemon and all of his lost data came back to him. UlforceExVeemon began to glow and then he was gone.

X-----XDAVISX-----X

"Come on, come one!" Davis said looking at the gate. It was beginning to close. A streak of light went from the gate of destiny to Davis. He caught it and saw it was a Digiegg. His D-4 began to glow as soon as he touched it.

"It's a Digiegg! UlforceExVeemon must have used up all of his power to save us." Kari said looking at it. T.K. and MagnaAngemon were fixing the others. Davis shook his head.

"This feels like its more then just Veemon." Davis said looking at it curiously. Kari licked her lips nervously.

"Davis, can I talk to you in private for a little?" She asked nervously. Davis nodded. They began to walk to the cave. After they disappeared from sight MagnaAngemon had finished his work and the others came to.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked when they were sure they were alone. Kari started to blush, but luckily it was dark and Davis couldn't see.

"Well... umm... I was wondering if maybe we could h-hang out when we get back home. Y-you know, just the two of us?" She asked. Neither of them new that the others were all outside the cave listening.

"Come on Kari, you can do it!" Sora said in a lowered voice.

"I'm not going back." Davis said suddenly saddened. The others outside all fell to the ground anime style.

"WH-what? Why?" Kari asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"I've changed over this adventure. I need time to get to know myself before I can return to our world." Davis said too ashamed to look at Kari's face. "But I promise you that when I do come back I will find you Kari. Even if you don't want to see me I will be there to see you before I do anything else." Davis turned back to face her and met her eyes. She had tears in them. Before either of them knew what had happened she kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but it told Davis all he needed to know, that she would be waiting for him when he comes back.

X-----X2-DAYS-LATERX-----X

It was too late the night they finished Piedmon for them to go home and they wanted to spend at least one more day with Davis before they left. So the second day after they defeated Piedmon everyone was preparing to go home. Mimi and Sora kissed him on the cheek and hugged him; Matt, Ken and Tai hugged him and wished him luck and Joe and Izzy shook his hand. Yolie shook his hand and apologised. Cody bowed to him and told him he was a great leader and that he hoped he would be back soon. T.K. started shaking his hand but instead of letting go, Davis pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck as leader T.K." Davis said as they broke off. T.K. shook his head.

"This adventure helped me see that I'm not ready yet. That's why I'm passing the goggles onto Cody." T.K. said as he removed the goggles from his head and passed them onto Cody. "You may be young but you made the decisions I should have made. That is why I'm passing the goggles onto you Cody." Cody had tears in his eyes as he put them on and Cody bowed to both T.K. and Davis. Kari walked nervously up to Davis. She kissed him full on the lips before hugging him.

"You better come back to me soon Davis." She said holding him tight. Davis smiled and whispered in her ear. "I'll try." It was only after Tai managed to break them apart that they left with Davis picking up his Digiegg and waving at them as they went though the T.V. one by one. As soon as they were gone Davis began to walk away. To where he didn't know, but he was going to find himself somehow. It took his a week to get back to the zone where he trained ExVeemon to digivolve to ultimate. It seemed so big without ExVeemon there to train. He sat down against the rock ExVeemon started to train on after Magnamon blew up the other one. He placed the egg down next to him when it hatched. As expected, Chibomon bounced around Davis. But unexpectedly, another digimon was where the egg once was.

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, and I'm back..." Chibomon said bouncing around the rock. The other digimon moved over slowly towards Davis. It looked like a yellow pile of goo with two red eyes.

"I'm Zurumon, your second partner." He said nervously. Davis looked confused.

"How did I get a second partner?" He asked himself. Zurumon took it upon himself to explain.

"When you showed concern for me before my death, I gave Veemon my Digicore so he could digivolve to Mega and I placed my hand over your Digivice. It changed into a D-4 to accommodate the extra power you needed for me to become your second partner. See, we bonded in friendship so in my final moments I increased the bond so I could help you out once more." Zurumon explained. Davis had a look of shock across his face.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Davis asked. Zurumon smiled. _'Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore interesting they do. Two partners? Damn this is going to be had to explain to the others.' _Davis thought. It took two weeks for Chibomon to digivolve back to Veemon and for Zurumon to digivolve into his rookie form BlackAgumon. Davis was confident that they would be able to digivolve into their champion level in no time. And once they did, the remaining control spires would be taken down.

**THE END...**

**Stay tuned for the teaser for 'Davis Goes Home' to be released. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of this story didn't you? Well I apologise if you thought it was over and thought that I am a cruel arsehole by posting a 'true ending' after I have already posted two 'alternate endings'. Review and tell me what you think about the 'true ending'. **


	9. Davis Goes Home Teaser

**Teaser...**

**In a time of great need...**

Omnimon was hit with a blast from Armageddemon. Wormmon, Armodillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon and Patamon fall to the ground.

**A hero must arise...**

Two figures fly through the streets of Odaiba hurrying to get somewhere.

**A Miracle will return...**

A cloaked figure walked out next to Kari.

**A Destiny shall be fulfilled...**

A draconic hand punches Armageddemon who is pushed into the air, only to be hit with a tiny sun.

**Light restored and Hope renewed...**

"I missed you so much!" Kari said holding onto the cloaked figure like her life depended on it.

**With the Knowledge to be Sincere... **

"Is that who I think it is Izzy?" Mimi asked her boyfriend. Izzy shrugged.

**And Friendships made Reliable...**

"Is that..." Joe began. Matt cut him off with a nod.

**And the Courage to Love...**

"I love you." Kari whispered.

"I know." The cloaked figure replied.

**With new friends...**

"This is my second partner, BlackAgumon."

"How do ya do?" BlackAgumon said smiling.

**And new enemies...**

"Those blasted Digidestined shall hold me back no longer! I shall find my way into the digital world!"

**And a love triangle is about to unfold...**

"I don't know what to do! Help me!"

"Just follow your heart. Let it be your guide."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It worked for me."

**In DAVIS GOES HOME!**

"Davish!" Veemon called holding a broken mini fridge. Davis hit his head with his palm and shook his head. BlackAgumon started to laugh.

"Shut it you!" Davis said throwing a pillow at the dark dinosaur.

**Coming to soon!**

_Well what do you think? Want to read it? Did I do the sequel justice? Let me know. Review..._


	10. 1000 Sorry's for my own stupidity

Apology!

I am sooooooo sorry guys! Davis Goes Home won't be out for a while. I left my Laptop on the sofa and my dog knocked it off which broke it so it can't charge.

And all my files are on there so I can't access them.

In the meantime, I am going to be using my spare laptop and will be putting the prologue to a new fic, Legendary Destiny up for you to read.

Basically, it is a 02/04 crossover with Davis being Takuya and Ken being Koichi.

Koji will be renamed Leon

J.P. will be renamed Alexander or Alex for short

Tommy will be renamed James

Zoe will be renamed Jessica, or Jess for short.

They will revert to their old names in the digital world.

Pairings: Takumi (Davis/Jess (In earlier Chapter)) Dakari (In later chapters) Kenyako, Onesided Alex/Yolei and T.K. /Zoe (Later Chapters)

Cody and Yolei will become Legendary Warriors.

Cody will be called by his Japanese name while in the digital world. Iori

Yolei will be called by her Japanese name while in the digital world. Miyako

I'm not sure who the other two will be yet, but they have to be from the older generation, but not Tai, because Tai is needed to lead the digidestined.

Give me your opinions on who the last two should be.

Until then...

Scorchio Icefyre out!


	11. Second Teaser

**Second Teaser**

"Long ago, the original digidestined made a prophecy… a prophecy which foretold the destruction of the digiworld." Gennai said. The digidestined all looked at each other and gasped.

WarGreymon stood exhausted. He was alone facing Beelzemon.

"You can't defeat me WarGreymon!" Beelzemon shouted. WarGreymon smiled.

"Then I'll die trying!" WarGreymon countered before charging at Beelzemon.

"GOBURIMON!"

"KERAMON!"

"KUDAMON!"

"IMPMON!"

"BLACKGATOMON!"

"BLACKAGUMON!"

"GIGA CANNON!" A voice bellowed.

Five figures stood in the distance. Five small digimon stood next to them.

"KARI!" Davis shouted at a retreating figure.

"DAVIS!" Kari shouted back from the figures arms.

Davis and T.K. start to fight. Davis ducks T.K.'s punch, but meats his knee. Davis' fist connects with T.K.'s face. Magnamon and MagnaAngemon were fighting over their partners.

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO IMPERIALDRAMON!"

Three winged dinosaurs floated high in the sky. One had an angelic look; one looked like a powered up Magnamon. The final one was UlforceExVeemon. The three nodded and burst into data.

"Where's Davis?" Kari asked. T.K. looked away. "No… he… he didn't..."

"Hey handsome! It looks like your little magic trick didn't work. We're back!" Davis shouted.

**Davis Goes Home…**

"Where there's a Miracle, there's a way!" Davis joked.

**Coming to Fanfiction . Net soon!**


End file.
